Flushed away: The Adventure Continues
by Ash Li Wu
Summary: The Toad yet again plots another destruction of the rats in Ratropolis. His plan will take action in 3 days. While our heroes, without knowing the danger, have got their hands full with an unexpected mouse from Roddy's past... R&R plz!
1. Going on vacation

_Okay, I'm a little nervous about this... This is actually my very first story I have ever written in my whole life and I just want all of you who read this can understand and enjoy it. Please R&R so I can improve. Thanks!_

_One more thing: I don't own Flushed Away, it's owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman. But some of the characters are owned by me: Duchess & Fromage (Watch out for these characters!)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going on Vacation**

The story starts under the English streets. Yes, the London sewers. Remember the last scene of the movie where Ratropolis almost met their doom. Fortunately, Roddy and Rita save the city and ruin the Toad's plan by freezing the giant wave that almost flushed away the city. After the incident, the Toad disappeared. No one has seen him since. Except his henchrats are still wandering around the city but they are not causing any trouble. As for Le Frog, he went back to France with his henchfrogs. Now the question on everybody's mind: Where is the Toad? If you guess the Floodgate control, then you're right.

In the floodgate control, the Toad is talking to his French cousin Le Frog on his cellular phone.

"Please Le Frog! Please?"

"Forget it my annoying English cousin! I won't help you!"

"Please! I'm already begging on my knees! Please!"

"For the last time, NO!"

The Toad was desperate to convince Le Frog to come back and work for him, and then his eyes grew bigger and began to whimper. Le Frog was disgust by the acting made by his cousin.

"Aaugh!" said Le Frog and rolled his eyes "Alright fine I'll come back, just stop making the googly face before I throw up."

"Excellent!" shouted the Toad "then we should start at once!"

"Make that three days cousin," said Le Frog "we have some errands we need to accomplish so this could take a while."

"But, but…"

"No buts!"

"Alright fine, I'll see you in three days, oh and Le Frog! Don't forget my little present that we talked about."

"_Oui_, I won't forget, _Au revoir_ cousin" Le Frog ended the call.

The Toad walked around his room back and forth, he impatiently waited for his cousin to come, but three days is a long time for him.

"Three days" he mumbled "I couldn't wait that long, this plan has to take action immediately."

Spike and Whitey, along with the other henchrats entered the room. Spike twitches as he approaches the large toad.

"You called us boss" said Spike nervously "have you got a job for us?"

"Change of plans boys" announced the Toad "we'll start in 3 days."

"Really boss? Then we should take a vacation while we wait."

"A vacation?" he exclaimed, "That's not a bad idea!"

The other henchrats grin with excitement, then Spike went to Whitey and gave him a high five.

"That was a good idea Spike," said Whitey "We really could use a vacation."

"I know!" exclaimed Spike "That's because 'genius' is my middle name!"

"But I thought it was Leslie" Whitey interrupted while the other henchrats chuckled when they heard Spike's middle name.

The Toad took out his clothes and put them in his suitcase. Spike approach to him and helped him carry his suitcase and brought it down to the boat.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get away from this wretched place," said the Toad and jumped down in his boat then Spike jumped down next.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the Toad

"We're going on vacation boss," said Spike

"Who said you can go?" shouted the Toad "Besides, I have a job for you boys."

The Toad grabbed Spike's necktie and raised him up.

"Now listen, I want you to take care of my tadpoles until I get back" said the Toad then he turned to his tadpoles above the building and waved goodbye to them.

"Don't worry little men," shouted the Toad "daddy will be back before you know it! Uncle Spike will be taking care of you!"

The tadpoles tried to swam to their father but they are trapped inside a jar, so they wave goodbye and shouted instead.

"Goodbye dad!"

"Bye-bye daddy!"

"Be back soon dad!"

"Bring us back a puppy dad!"

Then the Toad let his tongue out and grabbed Spike and threw him up in the air about to fall in the jar of tadpoles.

"Keep your legs straight Spike!" shouted Whitey

Spike flew up in the air and listening to Whitey's advice, he kept his legs straight and hit the water then floats up. Spike was scared but he pretended he wasn't to show that he's brave.

"Hah! You see that!" he exclaimed, "No one scares Spi…."

Interrupting Spike's speech, a tadpole bite his bottom and screamed like a girl.

"Yaaaaaaa…!"

* * *

_Hahaha! I love it when Spike screams! Sorry that it's a short chapter but don't worry, I'll improve eventually... Chapter 2 will be up soon!_


	2. The Perfect Gift

_gasp Chapter 2! I can't believe it! I made chapter 2!!! Yaaay! So far so good! ENJOY! Don't forget to leave me a review! Again, I don't own Flushed Away! It's owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift**

In another part of the sewers, Spike is not the only one who screams in pain.

"…..Ooooow!" cried Roddy, "Ow, ow, it really hurts!"

Roddy's bottom was covered with cactus thorns and Rita tries to pull them out using tweezers that she found on her boat, the Jammy Dodger II. The boat was parked beside the pile of garbage that where flushed down the toilet, or just drop down in the street vents by careless people from the surface of London. But you've heard of the famous line: "One man's trash, is another rat's treasure."

"Keep still Roddy," said Rita as she pulls out a thorn and it made Roddy shouted in pain. "That'll teach you to look before you sit."

"If I knew it wasn't a toy I wouldn't sit on it," said Roddy "besides, what kind of person would flushed down a cactus?"

"The same one who would be stupid enough to sit on a cactus."

"Ha ha, very funny Rita."

Rita chuckled and pulled out the last thorn and it gave Roddy a painful shout that almost made him cry.

"There, that's the last one" said Rita "Well now, how are you feeling?"

"The pain still stings but I'm alright, " said Roddy as he wiped the tear on his eye

"Oh, don't tell me you're crying"

"No I'm not!" exclaimed Roddy

"Right" said Rita sarcastically "Well, I better get back to the pile to find more stuff"

Rita jumped to the pile of junk. She picked up some colored broken glass and puts them in a leather sack.

"This would make a great lamp if I find more of these" said Rita "what do you think Roddy"

"Very nice but Rita, why do you have to go through all this?" asked Roddy "I mean, the ruby that I gave you is enough to take care of your family, but why do need to--"

"Collect rubbish and sell them for money?" said Rita "Well, it's my job after all."

"But with the money that you have now, you could travel to other places. You could be relaxing in a spa right now than collecting rubbish."

"Well it's true that ruby of yours made us filthy rich, but that won't last forever you know."

Roddy thought about it, he remembered before when he first met Rita. She has to struggle by keeping the ruby away from the Toad from stealing it just to support her family. She almost got iced from the liquid nitrogen and a collection of the Toad. Luckily, he was there when it happened. If it weren't for Roddy, Rita would still be frozen right now. On the other hand, Rita would never be caught by the henchrats if Roddy wasn't there, I mean, it was Roddy's fault in the first place, but that's not the point. In the end the ruby turned out to be a fake. Thanks to Roddy, he gave her a genuine ruby in return of taking him back home to Kensington, plus an emerald to build a Jammy Dodger II.

"It, it must be hard to be poor," said Roddy turning his grin into frown and feeling pitiful towards Rita "I'm sorry you had to go through all that before"

Rita jumped back at the boat and placed her hand on Roddy's shoulder.

"It's okay Roddy," said Rita "It wasn't a big deal for me anyway, I'm just glad my family is living a good life because of you."

Roddy smiled at Rita after hearing what she had to say to him. Rita smiled back at him. She jumped back at the pile and searches for more of the glass that she found before. Roddy suddenly saw something that caught his attention. He took a close look at it. It is somewhat a little shiny, and sort of white gold. Suddenly, a light from the street vent hit the trinket then Roddy began to hear singing angels and his eyes grew bigger and thought it was sign to take it. But when he looks up, it was slugs that did the beautiful singing. They stop when Roddy saw them. He tried to reach for it but it was too far. He took a human size plastic spoon and scoops it out. He took it out while Rita was not looking. He went below deck and took out a metal polisher and a cloth.

He first wipe off the dirt with his hands and pour out a little metal polisher on the cloth and polishes the trinket and it began to show its sheen. He again puts a little metal polisher on the cloth and polishes it again. After that, the trinket looks brand new. It's a doll-size necklace with a heart-shaped locket hanging on the chain. The necklace was beautiful from the chain to the locket it was pure white gold. He tried opening the locket but nothing was inside, he was a little disappointed though. Suddenly, Roddy heard Rita calling for him. "Roddy! Where are you?" He kept the necklace in his pocket and went above deck.

"Right here captain!" said Roddy and salutes to Rita

"Alright first-mate" said Rita "prepare for departure, raise the anchor we're going home."

"Aye-aye captain" said Roddy and brings out the anchor out of the water.

Rita then starts the engine and drives the boat back to Ratropolis, while Roddy sat down and relax. Then he place his hand on his pocket where the necklace is and thought that it would be the perfect gift to give to Rita. But he doesn't know when to give it to her.

"Oh well, this will have to wait" sighed Roddy

"What did you say Roddy?" asked Rita

"Oh nothing," said Roddy "I was just talking to myself.

Rita turns back to the wheel and continues to drive. Roddy lays down and began to doze off. The slugs beside him sang a lullaby to help him sleep.

"Lullaby, and goodnight, Lalalalalalala

Lullaby, and goodnight, Lalalalalalala

Sweet dreams, Roddy St. James, Lalalalalalala

Woooohooo hooo hooo, Lalalalalalalala"

Then finally, Roddy fell asleep.

* * *

_Zzzzz...Huhn? Oh! Sorry, the slugs' song made me fall asleep. Don't forget to leave me a review okay? Thanks...Zzzz_


	3. Babysitting

_Finally I made chapter3! Again, Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Babysitting**

In the Floodgate control, all is quite as if it was abandon, until now. Ever since the Toad left a few hours ago and leaving Spike, Whitey and the other henchrats to baby-sit his little tadpoles, there have been a lot of screaming, crying, and whining. But I'm not talking about the tadpoles.

Spike goes to the kitchen to get the fish food in the cupboard. It was too high for Spike so he took a ladder and climbs up to get it, while Whitey holds it steady to keep its balance. Spike reaches out for it and grabs the can with his two hands, but then one of the henchrats with a thimble on his nose calls out for Whitey.

"Hey Whitey" said Thimblenose Ted "Fat Barry got stuck in the jar again, give us a hand would ya?"

"Sure Ted" Whitey then lets go of the ladder and leaving Spike out of balance. "Whitey!" cried Spike and falls down on the floor and the can drop on his head. Whitey has completely forgotten about Spike. He went to Spike after he cries out for him.

"Sorry Spike" said Whitey lifting him up and wipes off the dust on Spike's coat and hair. Spike doesn't like to be treated like a little kid so he slaps Whitey's hands steps away from him. Whitey then went to Thimblenose Ted to help out Fat Barry, while Spike carries the can and approaches the jar with the tadpoles in it. He climbs up using a riser beside the jar and takes out the pellet fish food from the can and stretches out his hand above the jar.

"Alright lads!" he shouted "dinner time!"

The tadpoles saw the fish food with excitement that they all jumped out of the water to chomp the pellet at the same time. But they ended up biting Spike's hand. "Ow!" he cried while holding in the pain and trying not to scream like before. Then Ladykiller, a rat who wears a pair of sunglasses out of negative of a photograph and a matchstick on his mouth, approaches Spike with a cellular phone.

"Oi Spike" said Ladykiller "the boss is calling for you"

The tadpoles let go of Spike's hand and went back down in the jar. Spike is still in pain after the tadpoles bit him. He took the phone from Ladykiller and talked to the Toad.

"Oh, hi boss" said the twitchy rat "How, how's your vacation?"

"Oh everything is exquisite," said the Toad "they have the best flies here, but enough about that, how's my little men? It's almost their bedtime."

"Y-yes boss," said Spike, he hasn't finish feeding the tadpoles yet so he lied to the Toad and got Whitey involve in it "Whitey was about to sing them a lullaby" Spike then turns to Whitey "Right Whitey?" shouted Spike.

Whitey was with the tadpoles feeding them wearing a pink apron with a white heart design, that matches his mittens, in the middle of it. After that he went to Spike. "What is it Spike?" asked Whitey

"I just told the boss that you were going to sing the tadpoles a lullaby, right Whitey?" said Spike as he lied to the Toad. Spike gave Whitey a twitchy wink to play along.

"Oh! I see" Whitey gets the point. He went to the tadpoles and began to sing them a lullaby.

"Hush little tadpoles don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a--"

"A puppy?" the tadpole interrupted Whitey, but Whitey agreed to the tadpole.

"A puppy named Rover" sang Whitey and the tadpoles were overjoyed with excitement that they couldn't sleep.

"I shouldn't have let rodents to do an amphibian's job," sighed the Toad, "Anyway, I have another job for you boys."

"What is it boss?" asked Spike

"Go to my room and you'll find a box beside my chair," said the Toad "open it and distribute them to every house in the city." Spike did as the Toad told him to do and opened the box. It was a pile of posters and they were written: 'Free Cheese, come to the square to taste the greatest cheese ever'. Then Spike turn to the phone.

"Don't forget to write '3 days' on it" said the Toad

"You can count on us boss!" shouted Spike with determination then the Toad ended the call.

Then Spike called out for Ladykiller and Fat Barry to help rewrite the posters. They took out three feathers and ink for them to write. After few hours of rewriting thousand of posters, they piled up the posters and put them inside the box. Spike brought the box and went to Whitey. "Come on Whitey," said Spike "the boss has another job for us." Whitey then help Spike carried the box and went downstairs of the building. Spike then notices what Whitey is wearing that annoyed him.

"Whitey! Take that off!" said Spike "Hit men don't wear mittens and apron"

"But it makes me more motherly" said Whitey

"I don't care, just take 'em off." Whitey took the apron and the mittens off and put them aside. They jump on the Ratmobile, it's a remote control boat that they use before but they fixed the hole that causes it to sink. Then the rat with a thimble on his nose approaches to them.

"Hey Spike" he said "What about the tadpoles?"

"Take care of them while were gone," said Spike "we won't be long"

"And don't forget to sing them a lullaby" added Whitey

Thimblenose Ted unties the rope from the boat and Whitey hit the controls to start the boat. He then pushes the forward button and it took off like lightning. Spike kept the box secure by holding it around his arms and on their way to the city to deliver the posters that night.


	4. Surprise!

_Yaaay! Chapter 4! Enjoy! _

_**Bonus:** A little pic that I drew for this chapter, check my profile. _

_Again, Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman._

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise!**

"Roddy"

Rita approaches the sleeping rat and taps his shoulder to wake him up.

"Roddy wake up we're almost home."

Roddy heard Rita's voice but ignores it. He felt his head was heavy and his eyes were still close. "Ri, five more minutes" he groaned and turns to the other side and fell asleep again. Rita was not happy about this. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her one eyebrow, "He's such a baby" she sighed. She couldn't just leave her first-mate sleeping all alone in the boat. Then she had an idea, she went at the edge of the boat and scooped her hand with water and splashed it at Roddy. It gave him quite a shock.

"Ah! No please! I can't swim!" shouted Roddy. He immediately woke up waving around his arms like an amateur swimmer swimming for his life. His face was wet by the cold water and soon realizes it was only one of Rita's tricks. Rita laughed when she saw Roddy's silly reaction.

"Rita, don't scare me like that." Roddy panted and he put his hand on his left chest and felt his heart pounding fast.

"Sorry Roddy" said Rita "anyway you can sleep as long as you want when we get home." Rita goes back to the wheel and steers the boat, Roddy stretches out his arms and then he put his one hand in front of his mouth and yawns. He then rubbed his eyes and goes below deck.

"Oh, Roddy while you're down there," called Rita "could you bring out the stuff that I pick up a while ago, they're in the bag."

"Aye-aye captain" said Roddy but his eyelids grew heavy and he was not paying attention to where he was going, so he tripped on the stairs and flies down the deck. Rita laughed a little, "Maybe I should have let him sleep a little longer" she thought and continues driving. Roddy then realizes his face was on the floor, he got up and wiped the dust off his shirt. He didn't know what he was doing at first, but when he saw the bag, he remembered what Rita said to him. He took the bag, inside was a pile of colourful glass. He carefully carried it so he won't get any cuts. Then suddenly he remembers the necklace that he picked up a while ago, he put down the bag and reach into his pocket and took out the necklace. He gazes at it for a while and opens the locket once again, and still nothing was inside.

"I couldn't give this to Rita if there's nothing in it" he thought "I know, I'll put a letter in it". He ripped out a paper from a little notepad that was lying around the deck and found a bird's feather and an ink for him to write. He wrote the words that came from his mind; he did it very quickly so that Rita wouldn't be suspicious because he wanted the gift to be a surprise. After writing, he folded the paper and put it inside the locket. It fits perfectly, he closed the locket and wrapped it with a gift wrapper that he found lying around. He wrapped it beautifully and put it in his pocket. "Now the question is, when will I give it to her?" he thought and carefully picked up the bag and went above deck.

He then approaches to Rita and shows her the bag. "Great job first-mate" praised Rita "just don't go wandering off sleeping again okay?" Rita trying to tease him and smiled, Roddy smiled back then put the bag beside Rita.

"Roddy," Rita's smile turned to frown and didn't look at Roddy. She continues to look at the water and drives.

"What is it?" asked Roddy, he was concerned when he saw her frowning. He wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her. "Cheer up, Dr. Roddy St. James is here to help" said Roddy trying to cheer her up. But it didn't give her a smile. Not even a little. Her hands were on the wheel and still looking at the water in front of the boat.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but I" she pauses and takes a deep breath and looks down the steering wheel. She thought that it wasn't the right time to say it and not for long, her frown turned up-side down and looks at Roddy. "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough" said Rita with a cheerful tone. Roddy was confused. He wanted to know what's bothering her but after hearing the cheerful tone, he had no choice but to smile at her and wait to see what happens. He trusts her after all.

Not for long they arrived at Rita's house. The new house is big as the old one, but it's not a houseboat. The foundation was on the cement and it's much more stable than the old rocking house. It was painted white and the design looks simple yet elegant. It's the perfect house for a huge a family like Rita's. Rita then parked the boat and carried the bag, while Roddy drops the anchor and ties down the boat. Both of them went in the house, for some reason something is not right. Right about now, Rita's younger siblings would gather around Rita and Roddy and greet them, and Rita's grandmother would hug Roddy and shouts 'Tom Jones!' But the room was completely dark and silent. "Hello?" called Rita and searches for the light switch. "Hello, anyone?" Roddy calls out for them, too but no one responded. Rita then felt a switch bulging out of the wall. She pressed it and the room was lit. Then suddenly, Rita's younger siblings jumped out behind the couch. Others jumped out from the cabinet and some hid under the pillows and behind the plants. Fergus, Rita's biggest brother, was obviously easy to spot, he hid behind the flower pot and in it popped out Liam, also Rita's brother who first suspect Roddy before was Millicent Bystander the international jewel thief. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITA!" They all shout and they gather around her to give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Birthday?" Roddy was surprise, he didn't believe it at first but after seeing Rita's younger siblings greeted her, he was confused why she didn't tell him. Then an old energetic rat with curlers on her hair wearing a pink dress and slippers rush towards Roddy and hugged him, "Tom Jones!" she shouted choking Roddy by her strong arms. Rita's mum and dad, who is still covered with casts from neck to toe and sits on a wheel chair, went to Rita to give her a hug "Happy birthday Rita" both of them greet her and gave her another hug. "Thanks mum, thanks dad" said Rita as she put her arms around them.

"I don't mean to be rude" Roddy interrupting the moment "but Rita, why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?"

"Rita, how could you?" Rita's mum lets go of her and was shocked after hearing what Roddy said.

"Well, you see it's because--" Rita tries to explain to her mum but her dad interrupted her "Well now, you can explain this matter during dinner," he said "at least now Roddy knows it's your birthday" he then gave Roddy a pat in the back "Right, lad?" Roddy just gave him a sheepish grin, he then look at Rita, but he wasn't angry, he was just wondering why Rita didn't tell him her special day. Rita looked away from Roddy though.

"Look at you two, you're a mess" said Rita's mother. Rita's face was covered with dirt, the same with her green shirt, her union pants were slightly thorn, and her shoes are covered with mud. Roddy was covered with dirt, too. The dirt stained his white folded long-sleeved shirt, same with his black pants and shoes. "You two better cleaned up before dinner" said Rita's mother and takes them to the stairs. "I lay down some clothes for you Rita so you better wear them for dinner" she said "and yours too Roddy" she faces Roddy. Both of them went upstairs to their room. Rita's room was on the left side while Roody's room was on the right. They haven't said a word when they went up until they went in to their rooms.

Few minutes later, Roddy went downstairs to find Rita, but she wasn't there. Roddy is wearing his tuxedo, the same one when he went to the sewers. It looks brand new thanks to the sewing skills of Rita's mother. His shoes were shined and his hair was neatly combed. Roddy sat down on the couch in the living room to wait for Rita. The little rats played tug of war using a rope, and others are playing tag. Fergus skates around the room as always, while Rita's sisters were beside Roddy admiring him, especially their grandma. Then suddenly, Roddy heard Rita and her mother talking from the next room.

"Mum are you sure these are my clothes?" said Rita

"Of course, it's your birthday gift from us" said her mother

"But mum"

"You look beautiful"

Rita went in the living room to find Roddy. Her siblings pause when they saw Rita. The children stopped playing and stared at her, even Fergus stopped skating around the room. Roddy was speechless as if she took his breath away. He stared at her beauty like the other children. Roddy and Rita's siblings had never seen her in a dress until now. She was wearing a green dress, it's a simple design yet it suits her. Her hair was neatly combed and a green ribbon tied it down. Rita then was surprise to see them speechless. Rita puts her hand on her waist and raises one of her eyebrows.

"What's wrong? It's like all of you have seen a ghost" she said with a smile. Then Roddy slowly approaches to her and holds her hand. "No, I see an angel that came down from heaven." said Roddy as he smiled and continues to hold Rita's hand. Rita's cheeks turned red and her smile grew wider and stares at Roddy's charming face.

"Aww!" Rita's sisters love romantic scenes. "Eew!" on the other hand the boys didn't like it.


	5. Dinner for two

_Taa-daa! I finally finished chapter 5! Okay, there might be a little romance in this chapter (Obvious enough..."Dinner for two"...sweet!) To tell you the truth, I'm no good when it comes to romance, lol! Anyway, enjoy the story folks!_

_Again, Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks and (c)Aardman...obviously_**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Dinner for two 

It was night time in Ratropolis, some of the residence turned out their lights to sleep and some shops were closed. But some are still out of their house just to enjoy the night walk, or just to have dinner in a restaurant or a drink in a bar. Officer Collin patrols at night to keep an eye out for suspicious rats roaming around the city. But he isn't aware that two rats were on the scene. Spike and Whitey went to every house and store in Ratropolis leaving posters in their mailboxes, while others were pasted on the shop windows.

"This is just like Christmas time eh Spike?" said Whitey putting paste on the poster "I'm Santa Claus and you are the little elf delivering gifts to every house."

"First of all it's not Christmas" said Spike taking the poster from his partner and sticks it on the wall "and second, why do I have to be the little elf, eh?"

"Well, you are smaller than me" smiled Whitey, then carried the box of posters and went to the boat, Spike followed behind wearing an unpleasant, twitchy face.

-----------------------------

In the Malone residence, Rita and Roddy were dressed beautifully for dinner. They went inside the kitchen to find Rita's mother preparing the table and chairs. Some of Rita's sisters and brothers helped her placing the utensils and plates neatly on the table. The room was dim and their mother brought out a candle and lit it. Rita was surprised and confused at the same time. Her family prepared a beautiful dinner especially for her, but seeing her mother prepared only two chairs, it made her wonder.

"Oh Rita you're here" said Rita's mother and looks at the couple "My, you two look amazing." Roddy and Rita couldn't say anything, they just smiled and blushed.

"Now then, let's have dinner shall we?" Mr. Malone forced himself to move forward and the wheelchair went towards them and gave both of them a push.

"Wait a minute Mr. Malone" said Roddy looking surprised "how can we all have dinner if there are only two chairs?"

"Don't worry Roddy" said Mrs. Malone "we're done eating anyway."

"But then" said Rita with a puzzling look "who are--" before she could say anything, Rita looks at Roddy and herself, looking surprised, she turns to both of her parents. "You mean--"

"That's right," said Mrs. Malone and puts her arms around them and takes them towards the table. She then leaves them and grabs her husband's wheelchair and pushes him to the living room and the children followed her.

"Enjoy the both of ya" shouted Mr. Malone with a grin.

Roddy and Rita stared at the table for a while, then Roddy looks at Rita and began to speak. "Umm...let's have dinner shall we?" said Roddy and holds her hand. "Okay" nodded Rita. They both went to the table, Roddy pulled out the chair for Rita to sit.

"Thank you Roddy" Rita sat down and Roddy pushed the chair towards her "but there's no need for you to do this"

"Well" said Roddy and sat down on his chair "it is your birthday after all"

"Yeah" sighed Rita, she lowered her head and looked at the hot soup in front of her. She took her spoon and dipped it in her bowl.

"Ri, I'm worried about you" Roddy gave her a concerned look "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" snapped Rita and thumped her fist on the table "Oh nothing's wrong, except I forgot to tell my friend that it's my birthday" she paused and took a deep breath to calm down, trying not to let her emotions take over. "I'm such an idiot." said Rita, putting her hand on her forehead.

"No you're not" said Roddy and holds her hand to comfort her. Rita gave him the are-you-serious look. "I mean it Rita, why would a lady like you who out smarts a group of hoodlums and their warty, amphibian boss, and survives the rapids to go up top, calls herself an idiot?" said Roddy boldly. It made her smile a little.

"Well, I couldn't have done all of those things without you." said Rita and smiled at Roddy. Roddy smiled back.

"By the way Rita" said Roddy "why didn't you tell me about your birthday anyway?" then Roddy saw her smile turning to frown "I-I'm not angry or anything, just curious" added Roddy to avoid her from frowning. Rita didn't say anything for a while, she then looks at Roddy and began to speak.

"In the past few years I never celebrated my birthday" said Rita "though my mum and dad wanted to throw me a party, but I said no, let's forget about it."

"But, why would you say that?" asked Roddy

"We have little money, Roddy" said Rita "and I don't want to be a burden to my parents. I don't want them to use the money just to throw me a party or to buy me gifts. A simple greet would be enough to make me happy." she paused for a while then starts to speak again "But five years ago, dad came home covered with bruises and cuts. I was worried about him so I approached to him. He opened his hand and gave me a gold hairpin. He told me that he found it while he was scavenging, and a bunch of rats beat him up to steal the hairpin, he almost got killed but he managed to escape. I got angry at dad that night, I was lying on my bed, crying all night, feeling sorry for myself, and wished I have never been born." Roddy could do nothing but to sit and listen to Rita's story. Rita wasn't showing any signs of crying at all, not a single tear rolled down on her cheek, but it was painful for her on the inside. She stopped for a moment to ease the pain, she then continues to speak. "That's why I didn't tell you about my birthday 'cause I don't want to be a burden to you Roddy."

"Oh, I see, so now you think I'm an idiot" said Roddy sarcastically. Rita was amused by his sarcasm.

"No, it's not like that" she said "I was just afraid that you might ask me what you'll buy me for my birthday" she gave Roddy a sarcastic tone. Roddy smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to tell you, but I guess it's too late, sorry Roddy." said Rita. Roddy then remembers the necklace that he kept from Rita. But he knew if he told her about it, she would be frustrated, but if Rita can tell her secret, so can he.

"Um, Rita" said Roddy nervously "close your eyes"

"What?" said Rita and thought that it was another one of Roddy's sarcasm

"Just trust me" said Roddy. Rita closes her eyes and wondered what he has in store for her. He took out the gift and put it on Rita's palm and folded her fingers. "Now open." Rita opened her eyes and was surprised to see a gift on her hand. She looked at Roddy and opened her jaws, looking surprised. "I found it back in the pile while you weren't looking" said Roddy nervously "I was going to tell you about it but I was kinda, well--"

"You little snitch" she interrupted

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" said Roddy "but now we're even, right?" Roddy was still nervous, he couldn't know what Rita is thinking. He then realized Rita wasn't angry, she just smiled at him.

"Sure we are." said Rita. Roddy was relieved, he thought for sure that Rita was going to throw him a chair and argues like last time he smashed her ruby. "Should I open it?" asked Rita.

"Sure" nodded Roddy. Rita untied the ribbon that was around the gift, she then ripped out the wrapper and took out the chain. It was nothing she had seen before, the glisten made her stare, it looked expensive to her, but what she focused on was the white gold locket that was hanging from the chains.

"Roddy, it's beautiful" she said and wears it around her neck "so, how do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful" he replied, admiring her wearing the shiny trinket. "What are we sitting around here for?" he added "your parents made us dinner, let's not let it go to waste."

"Well we better eat while it's hot" said Rita and both of them began eating, without knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Malone were peeking from the door.

"I think they get along great, don't they?" said Mr. Malone and his wife nodded. Then their mother popped out behind them.

"Oohh, can I eat with Tom on my next birthday?" she asked eagerly

"Alright, off to bed with you mum" Mrs. Malone pushed her mother towards the stairs to take her to her room.


	6. The Unexpected

_Finally! I finished chapter 6! Well...read it and see what happens. ;-)_

_**Bonus:** Another new pic in my profile! But please read the story beore seeing it, okay?_

_Once again, I don't own FA, it's owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Unexpected **

After dinner, Rita and Roddy took the tableware and washed them in the sink. Roddy washes the plates with soap and rinses them with water, while Rita dries them with a cloth. Mrs. Malone went in the kitchen, supposedly to wash the tableware.

"Well now," said Mrs. Malone as she approached to them "nobody told you to wash the dishes."

"Mum, it's okay" said Rita whipping the plate with a cloth and turned to her "you can go to bed if you want, we'll take it from here." Then her mother noticed a trinket around her neck when she turned to her. Mrs. Malone approached to Rita and holds the locket that she's wearing.

"My, this is beautiful" said Mrs. Malone as she admires the shiny trinket "where did you get this Rita?" she asked

"It's a gift from Roddy." Rita said. Mrs. Malone turned to Roddy and smiled at him.

"Well, you sure know how to make a woman happy" she said to Roddy and he sheepishly smiled "so tell me, does Rita look lovely in a dress?" she whispered and the cheek on Roddy's face began to turn red and sheepishly smiled.

"I heard that mum" said Rita with a warning tone.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Malone winked at Roddy then leaves the kitchen. Rita rolled her eyes and put the plates in the cupboard.

"Now that we're done, let's go to bed" she gave him a pat on the shoulder and Roddy's mind came back to reality. The both of them went to the staircase to their room. Rita took one step then realized that she had forgotten something. "You go ahead Roddy, I need to get something at the Dodger." she said.

"Okay, goodnight." Roddy let out a tired yawn and went up the stairs.

Rita went through the living room and out the front door. She found the Jammy Dodger II parked near the pier, floating on the sewer waters. She jumped in the boat and went below the deck in the engine room. She took out a box and climbed on it. She reached out her hand above the shelf and grabbed a bottle of glue. "I can't make a lamp without this, can I?" she thought and remembers that she needs to make a lamp out of broken glasses that she picked up a while ago, and sells it when it's done. She then jumps off the box and went above deck. She went to the edge of the boat about to jump to the pier, but what made her stop when she looked down the water. She stopped for a while and looked at her reflection. She then remembered what Roddy had said to her _"...an angel that came down from heaven."_

"A walking celery is more like it" she hissed at the reflection. She didn't believe what Roddy had said to her a while ago, she would normally say something to defend herself against those kinds of words from a man, but instead she smiled and blushed at him. Rita felt something she didn't felt before in her whole life. When she's alone with Roddy, that feeling came to her but she hides it from him perfectly well. But during dinner, she opens up to Roddy, she never opens up to anybody except her mum and dad. "Of all rats, why does it have to be him?" she thought. She then looked at the locket on her chest, when she looked at it she couldn't helped thinking the image of Roddy in her head. She held the locket and noticed a piece of paper slightly sticking out of the trinket. She was about to open it but the sound of running footsteps from the tunnels made her stop. The sound was louder and the shadow grew bigger by the second. She was prepared to attack, but she had second thoughts when she saw the shadow's figure. It was round and fat, and the only rat she knew that has that kind of figure is...

"Sid?" she called out

"Rita?" the voice responded and ran towards her. "Rita! I'm glad I found you." he panted and stopped in front of her.

"I can't believe you're here," said Rita surprisingly "how did you get back?"

"No time to explain, come!" Sid grabbed her arm and pulled her as he ran, Rita followed. Sid took her through the tunnels, not for long they found an unconscious female mouse lying against the wall.

"Blimey! What happened?" exclaimed Rita

"She's been like that since we got here," said Sid "could we stay in your place for a while until she wakes up?"

"Sure Sid" Rita took the arm of the mouse and wrapped it around on her shoulders. Sid did the same thing on the other side and carried the mouse to the house.

"Why did you decide to come back?" asked Rita curiously

"Well, I didn't exactly decide to come back down here." said Sid

"And you know this girl?" Rita's curiosity grew

"Not exactly. By the way, is Rodders with ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Great! I kinda miss the little ball of fluff" chuckled Sid. Rita knew Sid was hiding something. The way he answered her questions, he was definitely hiding something. When she first glanced at the female mouse, she was a complete stranger to her. She had never seen her from around the sewers; she's different from the other sewer rats. Apart from that, Sid knows her. Rita had no other choice but to wait until she wakes up, and hopefully finds the truth.

"By the way Rita you look lovely in that dress" said Sid

"Shut up and keep walking Sid" said Rita with a warning tone trying to change the subject

"You never change do ya Rita?" chuckled Sid

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said sarcastically, but what Sid had said to her, it was partly not true.

Morning...

Rita was dressed in her casual clothes, a green shirt, a pair of British designed pants with a black shoe lace as her belt, and she wore the necklace that Roddy gave to her. She went in the living room to find her mother and her younger siblings gathering next to Sid and the mouse, lying on the couch.

"Is she awake?" asked Rita

"Not yet" said Sid standing next to the unconscious mouse.

"She'll wake up soon, just give her time to rest" said Mrs. Malone and went to the kitchen. Jojo, one of Rita's brother, approached Sid.

"Who is she Sid?" asked Jojo

"She's just a friend" replied Sid

"Your girlfriend?" asked Jojo with a curious look on his face. Sid was shocked then he chuckled a little after hearing what Jojo had said

"No"

"Your wife?" added Jojo

"Okay, that's enough lad" Sid pushes the little rat out from the crowd, preventing him from asking anymore questions.

Roddy went downstairs, dressed in his blue pajamas, and finds Rita and her siblings in the living room.

"Morning everyone!" he greeted and yawned at the same time, he approaches to them "what's going on?" as Roddy went closer, he stopped when he saw a mouse lying on their couch. Rita looked at him, his jaws were opened and he looked surprised.

"Roddy?" said Rita trying to nudge him to come back to reality

"Duchess" said Roddy in panic

"Duchess?" asked Rita

"Roddy!" shouted Sid

"Sid?" said Roddy surprisingly

"Come here you little ball of fluff!" Sid went towards and wrapped his arm around Roddy's neck and messed up his hair with his hands. "Did ya miss me Rodders?" Roddy struggled and broke free from Sid's silly game.

"H-How, how did she get down here?" asked Roddy "And how did you get down here?" he turned to Sid and said it loudly. Loud enough to wake the sleeping mouse. Her eyes began to open, and she moved a little. Roddy quickly flee in panic from the mouse, then he saw a flower pot that Liam has been using as his secret hideout. He hid in the flower pot, but Liam was inside. Soon both of them were fighting over it. The female mouse sat up and rubbed her sore head, her eyes were half open, she then looks at Rita.

"Where am I?" asked the female mouse

"Your in my house" replied Rita and gave her a helping hand "My name's--"

"Yeah, yeah, don't know, don't care" she said rudely and pushed away Rita's hand. She stood up and got off the couch and glares at Sid. "Now, where's Roddy?" then she heard a struggle at the corner of the room. She saw two rats fighting over a flower pot. The rat with a black-shirt won the fight and hides in the pot, while Roddy tumbled when Liam pushes him. "Roddy, darling!" the mouse ran towards him and hugged him. Roddy felt awkward when she hugged him. _"Oh heaven help me"_ he cried to himself.

"She knows Roddy?" Rita asked Sid. She was surprised and furious at the same time.

"Yeah, well you see" replied Sid nervously "she's, uh, she's--"

"Duchess is my name" said the female mouse finishing Sid's sentence and let's go of Roddy, she turned to Rita and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And yeah I know Roddy, he's my boyfriend after all."

"Boyfriend?" shouted Rita. Roddy makes a gesture to Rita. He showed her the _"she's crazy" _sign behind Duchess.

"Yes, boyfriend" Duchess said boldly "did the sewer water blocked your ears?" she taunted Rita. Roddy continues the _"she's crazy" _gesture, when Duchess looked back, he immediately stop and put both of his hands behind his back and whistled.

"What are you doing around these parts anyway, princess?" said Rita taunting back.

"It's Duchess darling, and I came here for Roddy" Duchess took Roddy's arm and pulled him towards the door, but Rita blocked her way.

"Do you mind?" shouted Duchess

"Is there a problem?" said Rita standing in front of the door

"Yes, you're blocking our way"

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Kensington of course"

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Duchess paused and scowled at Rita. It's true that Duchess doesn't know what to do next, what's worst she doesn't know her way around the sewers. But then she has Roddy.

"Then my darling Roddy here will get us back" said Duchess

"But you need a boat" said Rita wearing a victorious smile. Duchess paused again still wearing a scowl on her face.

"Breakfast is ready!" a voice called out from the kitchen and the children ran towards the other room.

"Breakfast! I'm starving!" Sid ran to the kitchen along with the children.

"Uh I'm hungry, too so I'll be going now." Roddy sheepishly smiled and followed Sid. Rita and Duchess scowled at each other for a while, not for long, Rita went ahead towards the kitchen.

"Hey" called Duchess and caught Rita's attention.

"What?" said Rita and turned to Duchess

"What's your relationship with my Roddy?"

"Nothing. He's just my first-mate"

"Let's just get one thing straight here. Roddy is a pet mouse, and you are sewer rat."

"And what does that mean?" said Rita. Duchess went towards Rita and whispered on her ear.

"If you're smitten on him, you don't have a chance"

"Who says I'm smitten on him" Rita whispered back

"If you are, I'll make sure you regret it, okay?" said Duchess with a warning tone and went inside the kitchen. Rita just stood and thought about what Duchess had said to her. She then shook her head and ignored it.

"Roddy's right, she is a loony." she thought and went in the kitchen.

* * *

_Hahaha, it's a new character! I owned Duchess okay:D If you want to know the story behind her, well you have to wait for a couple of days, lol! _


	7. It's a Deal

_**Good news: **I bring you chapter 7! Yaaay! -claps hands-_

_**Bad news:** School is near, and I don't know if how long I'll be able to finish the story, Waaaah!!! _

_But don't worry, I'll try to finish it, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. More chapters to come soon!_

_Flushed away is owned by (c)Dreamworks and (c)Aardman_

_Okay! Ready...set...READ!!!_

**

* * *

Chapter 7: It's a Deal**

All is noisy and crowded at the kitchen in the Malone residence. The hungry children all gathered around the table and ate their hot porridge, especially hungry Sid who ate a lot and asked for seconds. There were a lot of commotion in the kitchen, but the highlight of it is the conversation of their guest.

"...so when Sid told me that Roddy went to the sewers, I came here to find him along with Sid so he could help me..." Duchess' story got the attention of the whole family, though they find her interesting, Rita was annoyed by Duchess' innocent actions towards her family. While Roddy, who sat between them, felt uneasy.

"Oh Roddy darling, you haven't eaten your porridge, here let me help you" Duchess took a spoonful of porridge and brought it towards Roddy's mouth "here comes the train" she sang like a parent trying to feed her child.

"No, no that's okay--" Roddy almost choked when Duchess shoved the spoon into his mouth.

"So Duchess," interrupted Mrs. Malone "you're saying you came here for Roddy, right?"

"Why yes," said Duchess with an innocent look on her face "but we need to get back home soon"

"You're a lucky girl," said Mr. Malone "we have a boat that will get you back Up Top" he paused for a while, one of Rita's brother fed him a porridge and gulped it, he then continued. "My daughter Rita here will be happy to help you"

"What?" exclaimed Rita and Duchess at the same time

"Is there a problem girls?" asked Mr. Malone

"Oh no, I was just thrilled" lied Duchess "what a surprise!" she added. In fact, she didn't want to ask Rita for help, she hates her after all. But it's her only choice to get her and Roddy home.

"Oh yes, what a surprise!" said Rita sarcastically. She obviously didn't like Duchess, too. _"Eventhough she's a pain in the neck, I can't leave her here wandering in the sewers. But the sooner she gets back Up Top, the better." _she grinned when she thought about it, but when she glanced at Roddy her grin disappeared. _"But that means Roddy will go, too. But he wouldn't, would he?" _she thought and ate her porridge.

---------------------------------------

After breakfast, Rita and Sid went to the attic to get the maps and the other equipment to prepare for their journey, while Roddy and Duchess waited outside the house for them.

"This is great news darling, we're going home!" said Duchess excitingly and hugged him. But Roddy didn't want to go back to his old home. He wanted to stay in the sewers with Rita's family. In fact, he can't stand her. Duchess is not actually Roddy's girlfriend. She just claimed that she is, but Roddy didn't have a chance to stand up to her, until now.

"Duchess" said Roddy bravely "I'm not going"

"What?" said Duchess surprisingly

"I'm not going." at frist Roddy was nervous standing up to her, but he felt better when he let it out. "I want to stay here, and I'm not your boyfriend, it was just a playdate, Duchess. A one-day play date."

"Are you sure you want to live in this...this rubbish?" asked Duchess "You're crazy"

"Yes, yes I am" replied Roddy, Duchess thought about what Roddy had said, she didn't say anything for a while.

"Alright then" said Duchess

"Really?" Roddy's spirit lifted and was thankful when he heard the answer "Right then, let's get you and Sid back home, I'll tell Rita and--"

"No!" interrupted Duchess "I'll tell her" But she lied to him. She has other plans to convince Roddy to go back with her, but she has to wait until Rita comes out of the house. Roddy went to the boat with joy but then he tripped on a board, but he got up eventually and jumped on the boat.

Then Sid went out of the house carrying the equipment to the boat, followed by Rita carrying a map._ "Ah, great timing" _Duchess was still standing outside the house, when Rita passed by her, she blocked her way to get her attention.

"What now?" asked Rita with an annoyed tone

"Listen, I'm sorry what I said earlier" said Duchess, Rita was surprised when Duchess apologized to her. "can we just forget about it, and maybe we should, start over?" Duchess gave her an innocent look, yet Rita still didn't trust her.

"Look Duchess" said Rita "I know you hate me so don't pretend to be nice."

"I see where this is going, you don't trust me do you?"

"Apparently, yes"

"Well I don't trust you, too."

"Okay, let's start by sealing the deal." Rita spat on her hand and brought it out.

"What are you doing?" said Duchess in disgust

"Sealing the deal"

"So if I spit my hand that means you'll get me and Roddy back to Kensington?"

"And never come back"

"No turning back?"

"We Malones never go back on our word."

"Fair enough" Duchess spat on her hand and shook hands with Rita. Duchess was disgust by it which made Rita smiled a little. "So that means you're giving up on him" said Duchess with a sly look on her face. Rita ignored it and the both went to the boat. "This is better than I expected, it's too perfect" she thought and smiled menacingly.

---------------------------------------

In the floodgate control tower, Spike and the Toad were having a conversation using a cellular phone.

"Did you finish the job?" asked the Toad

"Yes boss" said Spike and turned the phone towards the radio for the Toad to listen.

_"Last night, posters were found on every house and shop in Ratropolis. The mysterious cheese caught the attention of everybody in the city, and hopefully we would meet the bringer of this myterious cheese in two days..."_

"Excellent!" shouted the Toad with joy and laughed menacingly. Then a beep interrupted him. "Hold on I've got another call" he then transferred his call, it was Le Frog who called him.

"_Bonjour_, cousin" said Le Frog

"Le Frog it's so nice of you to call me" said the Toad

"I call you to tell you that my accomplice will be visitng today"

"Excellent! Could this day get any better?" said the Toad with joy. Then he heard a commotion going on over Le Frog's phone. "What are you doing?"

"Liberation of frogs!" said Le Frog "Did you know that frog legs is a French delicacy? It's madness I tell you, madness!" then the sound of banging pots and pans got louder "I have to go now, _au revoir_!" Le Frog ended the call. The Toad transferred his call back to Spike's phone.

"Boss, there's someone here who wants to talk to you" said Spike and hands over the phone to the French rat beside him.

"_Bonjour_" said the French rat

"You must be Le Frog's accomplice" said the Toad

"Call me Fromage and I came here to settle the deal"

"Did you bring it?" asked the Toad. The tall rat gave the cellular phone to Spike and reached into his pocket and took out a black bottle of rat poison.

"I hold in my hand, the key to your sucess" said Fromage with pride

"Shiny" said Whitey standing beside Spike

"It's not shiny, it's deadly" scolded Fromage "but it's not fatal"

"How can it be deadly if it's not fatal?" asked the Toad

"The deadly part is that they don't drink the antidote, I have here" Fromage reached into his pocket again and took out a green bottle "the not fatal part is they drink the antidote, which I doubt" he then put back the bottle in his pocket. Curious, Spike wanted to touch the bottle of rat poison, but Fromage slapped his hand. "but in exchange, you have to give me something worth my taking" he then took out his magnifying glass, which served as binoculars, and looked out the window. He looked at every store and rat that strolled in the streets, but nothing interests him. He then saw a boat about to passed by the tower. It marked 'Jammy Dodger II' and spotted a female rat steering the boat. His attention was caught by the trinket she's wearing. "It can't be" he gasped, wiped the glass on his shirt and looked again "but it is". He took the phone from Spike and gave him the magnifying glass "My amphibian friend, I have found what I have been looking for"

"Where?" asked Spike

"The one steering the boat" said Fromage. Spike looked at the window using the magnifying glass and spotted Rita.

"Rita?" said Spike

"You want that vermin?" asked the Toad

"Aww, that's sweet" said Whitey

"No you idiots, the one that she's wearing" scolded Fromage

"Why would want it from her anyway?" asked the Toad

"That necklace is the rarest and the most expensive Lady Victoria accessory, my friend" said Fromage

"Lady Victoria? Who's she?" asked the Toad

"Only the greatest doll ever, I have all of her accessories" Fromage took his bag and opened it. It was full of gold and silver trinkets, others were covered with precious stones, and some were fake but they were beautifully designed.

"Shiny" said Whitey

"Yes my albino, pinked-eyed friend, shiny" said Fromage, Whitey wanted to touch them but Fromage slapped his hand "Nice to look, nice to touch, but once broken, it is considered sold" he then closed the bag and put it aside. He then turned to the phone "Anyway, I want that necklace if you want the poison" demanded Fromage

"Very well" said the Toad "My boys will take care of everything"

"You can count on us boss" said Spike, the Toad ended the call.

"What are you waiting for? _Vite! Vite! Allez-y!_ shouted Fromage

"Hey, hey you're not the boss of us" shouted Spike

"How silly of me to forget" said Fromage and grabbed a piece of strong wood and clenched it on his fist "Fromage doesn't like waiting, and if Fromage doesn't like something, he gets angry" his clench grew tighter, not for long, the strong wood snapped into two "and you don't like it when I'm angry" said Fromage with an intimidating tone and it made the both panic.

Spike and Whitey quickly went down to call the other henchrats. When they were about to go to the door, Whitey quickly closed the door and it hit Spike and fainted. Whitey opened the door to look for his partner and found him lying on the floor.

"Sorry Spike" he then grabbed him and closed the door, but Spike's leg was caught between the door and the doorpost. "Sorry" Whitey again apologize and carefully closed the door.

* * *

_Weee! Another new character, I owned Fromage, okay? Now that you have met my two characters I'll give you a short bio for them. _

_**Duchess**- Nicole, Tabitha's cousin, owns this spoiled, pampered pet mouse. But she is not clumsy as Roddy, she's actually smart and resourceful as Rita, but despises sewer rats. She was once Roddy's playdate when Nicole came to visit Tabitha. She thinks that Roddy likes her, but he doesn't. So she claimed herself to be his girlfriend and will do anything to be with his side. Fortunately, Duchess lives far away from Roddy, but Nicole visits Tabitha every year. Poor, poor Roddy..._

_**Fromage**- A poison dealer, doll accessory collector (his hobby), and Le Frog's accomplice and friend. Le Frog and Fromage used to be partners and they were the greatest spies ever, but a calling made Fromage become a poison dealer. They were a team again when the Toad gave Le Frog a mission to get rid of the rats in Ratropolis, and he needs Fromage's help. Fromage went off first to settle the deal with the Toad, while Le Frog is still in France liberating the frogs in a French restaurant. This tall, French rat can fight, and you don't want him to be angry, trust me..._


	8. Get 'em lads

_Finally! Fellow readers, I give you chapter 8! Don't forget to leave me a review after reading it, okay? I have to admit that I was in a hurry writing this fic (LOL. Schoolwork!) Yeah, I know every one of you hates Duchess. I'm sure you'll like her in this chapter (I doubt it, LOL)_

_Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Get 'em lads 

The Dodger just went through the tunnels and out of the city of Ratropolis, and headed west to Kensington. Rita steered the boat, while Roddy and Sid were looking at the map. After looking, Roddy brought the map and went towards Rita.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Hyde Park again like last time" said Roddy looking at the map

"True, but with the new Dodger, she can get through any rapids especially in Hyde Park" said Rita with pride. She loved the Jammy Dodger II, but she will never forget the memories of her working with the old Dodger. But she let the past go, and kept moving forward. "If we get there soon without any distractions, we might arrive at Kensington before lunch time"

"Oh well, I guess I won't be making any lunch" said Roddy

"Good, so now we won't be eating any of your maggots" Rita chuckled and Roddy sheepishly smile at her. But they were interrupted by the sound of barfing behind them. Duchess was seasick. She threw her head at the edge of the boat and barfed.

"Oi Duchess, you alright?" asked Sid

"Do you have to ask?" said Duchess sickly and tilted her head. Her face turned green, and she wore an unwell face.

"Hey cheer up! Green suits you best!" teased Rita and continued to chuckle

"Oh, shut up!" scolded Duchess and rested her head on the edge of the boat with her eyes half closed

"At least she'll be quite for the rest of the trip" said Roddy

"Yeah" nodded Rita and continued steering the boat. Her eyes were on the green water, but her mind had regretful thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the deal she made with Duchess, and more importantly, she didn't tell Roddy about it. _"Roddy is going back up top anyway, I think it's alright not to tell him" _she thought. She lost her focus on steering and almost crashed to a small fishing boat.

"Rita, look out!" shouted Roddy. Rita snapped out to reality and quickly turned the wheel to avoid the fishing boat. Roddy, Sid and Duchess shifted to the other side when Rita turned the boat.

"Watch where you're driving that thing!" shouted Duchess "I'm already sick as a slug so don't make it worse!" she rested her head at the edge of the boat. Beside her was an offended slug growling at her. Duchess growled back at the slimy creature with a scary face. It made the slug screamed and jumped to Sid's lap, trembling.

"I know, she scares me, too" said Sid to the frightened slug.

"That was close" Rita gave out a relieved sigh. Roddy was lying on the deck, he got up and glanced at Sid and Duchess to see if they're fine. But his focus changed at the boat behind them. He looked at it closely, two rats were on the boat, one was a big white rat and the other was short. Terrified, he knew those two rats.

"We are in big trouble here" announced Roddy. Rita turned around and saw Spike and Whitey behind their trail.

"Don't worry" said Rita "we can loose those buffoons before you can say--" she was about to accelerate the speed but a bump stopped her. Two toy submarines emerged from the water between the Dodger. It caught them off guard, it launched a grappling hook at both sides and it caught the boat. The Dodger was trapped. The henchrats emerged from the submarines and jumped to the boat with knives on their hands, and thus Rita couldn't fight them. She stood on her guard. Roddy and Sid were terrified, while Duchess' mood had gotten worse. Spike and Whitey caught up to them and climbed on the boat.

"Surprise!" Spike laughed menacingly

"Is it someone's birthday Spike?" asked Whitey

"Quit it Whitey!" scolded Spike "So, we meet again Rita, Millicent"

"Who's Millicent?" Duchess whispered to Sid, but he just shrugged

"Ello" Spike turned to Sid and Duchess "I see you 'ave two new accomplices"

"Excuse me! I am not her servant girl" snapped Duchess "and whatever business you have with her, you better do it quickly because I am sick of looking at your face!"

"Oh I'll do it quickly alright" said Spike with an offended tone and turned to Rita "Let's cut to the chase Rita, we just came here to steal something from you"

"And what would that be?" said Rita calmly and crossed her arms

"The necklace" demanded Spike and pointed at the trinket around her neck

"Aaw, really? But it doesn't suit you" taunted Rita

"She's right Spike" said Whitey "You're more of a bronze than white gold"

"Not the point Whitey" said Spike with an annoyed tone "I don't want to do this but you leave me with no choice. Ladykiller!" The rat beside him took a matchstick from his mouth. He light the matchstick and pointing it below the open hatch that leads to the engine room of the boat.

"Hey!" shouted Rita. She was about to attack but the knives held by the henchrats were pointed at her. It made her stop.

"Give me the trinket or this boat goes KABOOM!" said Spike. Rita quickly thinks of a plan. She rolled her eyes back and forth to find something to get out of the situation. When she looked at Duchess, not paying attention, her plan was completed.

"Alright I give up, you win" Rita pretended to be defeated and took off her necklace "Catch!" she threw the necklace, but Spike didn't catch it, instead it hit Duchess' head and bounced off to Spike's hand

"Who threw something at me?" Duchess' rage started to build up

"He did it!" Rita, Roddy and Sid pointed at Spike. Duchess saw the trinket on his hand, so she suspected it was Spike who did it. Duchess goes berserk, she punched him in the eye and the trinket flew out of his hand. While the henchrats were distracted, Rita hit their hands to drop their knives and Roddy took them, and right on que, Rita caught the necklace. Ladykiller was about to drop the matchstick, but Sid threw himself up in the air and about to land towards him.

"Bodyslam!" shouted Sid and slammed Ladykiller, the matchstick flew off his hand and dropped in the water "Score one for Sidney!" he added. Roddy threw the knives in the water but he kept one with him.

"I'll cut off the ropes from the hook" said Roddy

"Good thinking Roddy" said Rita while fighting the henchrats

"Whitey! Take out Millicent!" shouted Spike as he was chased by the enraged mouse. Roddy was about to cut the last rope, but Whitey grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"I have a lethal weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" said Roddy pointing the knife at Whitey

"You're pointing it the wrong way" said Whitey. Roddy saw the mistake he made and sheepishly smiled. Whitey began to chuckle, soon he burst out laughing..

"Coochie-coochie-coo" Sid tickled Whitey on the waist, his hands were weakened by his laughter and Roddy managed to break free. Roddy cut the last rope, Rita threw the henchrats overboard, Duchess punched Spike under the chin and flew out of the boat, and Whitey threw himself out of the boat to escape from Sid.

"We're outta here!" Rita speeds up the boat, fast enough to escape from them. The henchrats quickly went in their submarines and boat, and chased them, but they were out of sight.

"Rats, where are they?" said Spike and kept searching for them.


	9. Parked

_Sorry it took so long but I promise you guys I'll finish the whole story! So here's chapter 9! I'm half-way there! Enjoy!_

_Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Parked**

The crew of the Jammy Dodger II managed to escape the clutches of the Toad's henchrats. As they continued their journey, they almost reached the strong and fast rapids of Hyde Park. But before they reached there, they parked the boat and dropped the anchor. Rita went down the engine room to check how much fuel the boat lost after the escape. On the upper deck, Roddy, Sid and Duchess were waiting for her to announced the status of the Dodger. Not for long, Rita went out the engine room.

"Good news, the Dodger still has enough gas to keep her running" said Rita as she tightens the rubber band on her ponytail, but then her smile disappeared "bad news, the battery on the engine needs to be recharge before we keep moving and those clowns might come looking for us" she closed the hatch and continues to speak "but this would be a good time for us to rest for a while"

"Great! Now if you'll excuse me" Sid tossed himself on a dry sponge at the back of the deck and began to snore, Rita and Roddy chuckled.

"Poor guy, I didn't know he was that tired" said Roddy, he then turned to Duchess, resting her head at the edge of the boat "How are you doing there Duchess?" asked Roddy

"I'll be fine, I just need some rest" said Duchess in a drowsy voice. She sat down on another sponge and closed her eyes to rest, she started to feel better now that the boat was parked.

"What was that all about anyway? I mean, it's weird that they were after your necklace" Roddy asked Rita

"Good question, and whatever they're planning to do with it, it's not going to be pretty" replied Rita, holding the locket. "I'll stay in the engine room to watch the battery, call me if you spot them again" Rita was about to go down in the engine room, but she stopped when Roddy called her.

"Hey Rita, do you think I should, well you know...um...steer the Dodger?"

"Oh, not this again. No!"

"Why not? Incase you didn't know I help build the boat"

"Yes. But as your captain, I say that you're not ready to steer the Dodger"

"A wise thought coming from someone who almost crashed a fishing boat" said Roddy, it made Rita snapped. She's the kind of rat who would never give up without a fight. There was a moment of silence. Then the argument starts.

"Don't you say that in front of my face!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I say so. So shut up!"

"I might if you tell me why I can't steer. Aside the fact because you're the captain and you say so"

"What is it with you and steering?"

"Well I don't know. It's because I can't take it off my mind"

"Is that all? Well, I have something that will take your mind off it!" Rita grabbed a mop and a bucket of water and tossed them to Roddy "Swab the deck! I want it spotless by the time I get back!"

"Fine! Try not to bump into anything while you're down there!"

"Fine!" Rita slammed the hatch closed

"Fine!" Roddy shouted back. He muttered as he clean the deck with a wet mop "Who does she thinks she is? That, that tyrant. If she wants it spotless, then I'll make it spotless." he swabbed back and forth with great force by his anger. From afar, Duchess just witness their argument and with that, she thought of a nasty plot.

------------------------------------

"That Roddy, he's so annoying" muttered Rita, marching towards the engine and checked the battery "Great, it's not ready yet" said Rita in frustration, she sat down on a crate and thought about the argument she had with Roddy. The fact is that she didn't let Roddy steer the Dodger ever since it was newly built. She was just afraid that he might scratch the paint or break the side mirrors of the boat. But what she feared the most was losing it. It's easy to blame him because of his carelessness. But then she remembered that both of them worked together on building the boat, and it is unfair for Roddy not to steer it, eventhough he isn't a professional driver like Rita. "Maybe I was too hard on him" she said "I better apologize"

------------------------------------

"Is she always this bossy?" Duchess starts a conversation with Roddy

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it" said Roddy while swabing the deck

"Roderick St. James you are such a pushover" hearing those words, Roddy stopped his work

"No I'm not" he said, but he has to admit being bossed by Rita, and holding a mop makes him look like a slave "well maybe a little"

"You know you could be free from all this work if you change your mind and come back home with me" she said

"I won't change my mind Duchess, besides, I can handle a little hardwork. Especially the ones coming from Rita"

"That's what I'm worried about. She's pushing you too hard"

"Anyone can swab the deck, it's not that hard"

"Oh first she tells you to swab the deck. Then the next thing you'll know, she tells you to clean this whole boat from top to bottom. Scrapping every barnacle" said Duchess

"Look Duchess" said Roddy, behind him Rita's head popped out from the hatch and overheard Roddy's conversation with Duchess "I know that Rita is bossy, short-tempered, unladylike, arrogant, ill-mannered at times, and not to mention very stubborn--" before Roddy could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Rita behind him.

"And to think I came up here to apologize" barked Rita "instead I find you making up words behind my back!" she snarled and went back below deck.

"Rita I didn't mean that!" but she ignore him and slammed the hatch.

"Ooh, bad timing there darling" said Duchess. Roddy stood still and stared at the hatch. He felt bad making her angrier than before.Duchess placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him "Tell you what, I'll help you" she said

"How?" wondered Roddy

"She just needs a little girl-to-girl talk" Duchess walked towards the hatch and went down below deck. She finds Rita kicking some crates and throwing stuff against the wall to let her anger out.

"He's an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" shouted Rita

"You're a grouchy rat, aren't you?" said Duchess

"What do you want?" said Rita in annoyance "If you want to barf, do it outside"

"Humph, I just came down here to cheer you up. Honestly, Roddy could blurt out the first thing on his mind" said Duchess

"Surprising for me to hear that" said Rita "but I know he isn't a backstabber" she then glares at Duchess

"Oh really? I can recall him saying bossy, short-tempered, unladylike. Hey! You know what, it sounds just like you" taunted Duchess. Rita clenched her fist and started to tremble as if she wanted to punch her. But then she decided to stop and calmed down. She turned her back on her not to show her anger.

"The battery is almost full, tell the boys that we're leaving soon" said Rita

"I will" Duchess grabbed a small tube of strong glue from the shelf while Rita wasn't looking and went towards the ladder "and you better not forget our deal, rat. Come to think of it, aren't you glad we made that deal? Nice necklace by the way, we could have avoid all this if you gave it up. It's a shame you didn't"

"Sorry, this necklace is too special for me" said Rita

"Whatever" she then climbed up the ladder and went up deck.

Roddy plunged the mop into the bucket of water and swabbed the deck. Duchess got out from the engine room and went towards Roddy.

"How's Rita?" asked Roddy

"She'll be fine" said Duchess "she told me that we're leaving soon so you better raise the anchor"

"Don't sweat it mate, I'll do it" said Sid who just woken up from his sleep an raised the anchor. Duchess slowly went backwards towards the wheel and spread the strong glue around it behind her back. She went back towards to Roddy.

"Oh darling! She also said that you have to get something for her" said Duchess

"What is it?" asked Roddy

"No idea, but it's somewhere near the wheel I think" said Duchess. Roddy went towards to the front of the boat and searched for the item he's looking for, but he doesn't know what to look. When he glanced at the steering wheel beside him, his attention was caught. The more he looks at it, he more he's tempted to steer it. He knows that Rita told him not to steer the boat, but he couldn't resist. He placed his hands on the wheel and pretended to steer it just for fun. He only played with it for a short while, when he was about to let it go, his hands were attatched to the wheel. He pulled his hands to break free, but the glue was too strong.

"No, no, no, I'm stuck" Roddy panicked as he continues to struggle, but he accidentally kicked the lever beside him and the boat started to move. "Uh-oh"

"Hey Roddy" said Sid "I thought Rita was suppose to steer the boat" but Roddy didn't answer him. He was too busy pulling out his hands that were stuck to the wheel.

Soon the boat started to move faster, then he soon realizes it was carried by the currents. Just as soon as the boat started to pick up speed, Rita burst out from the hatch.

"What's going on here?" shouted Rita. She turned to the steering wheel and gasped when she saw Roddy holding it. "Roddy! What do you think you're doing?" she scolded. Rita rushed towards Roddy and pulled him out, but she couldn't "Nobody told you to steer, and not to mention starting it. Now let go!"

"I can't!" cried Roddy

"Yes you can!"

"No! I really can't!"

"I was going to forgive you for insulting me, but now I don't know if I'll forgive you for this!" Rita pulled him harder than before, but he was still stuck.

"Please Rita, let me explain!" said Roddy

"Alright, let's hear it!" demanded Rita

"Well you see, it's--"

"The rapids!" cried Sid intercepting Roddy's sentence

"No! That's not it Sid" said Roddy

"No! Look!" Sid pointed the rapids in front of the boat. They all gasped in fear now that the boat was caught by the strong currents. There were two ways, one was the way to Kensington, and the other, which the strong currents came from, was a dead end.

"This is no time for games Roddy. Let go!" Rita kept pulling him, but it was no use.

"Here, let me help" Sid rushed towards them and helped. Both of them pulled together, Roddy finally broke free and the trio tumbled back. Rita rushed back to the wheel and steered it. The boat was almost at the gate of the tunnel, so she has to act quickly. She opened a case above her and inside was an emergency button to give the Dodger full speed.

"Hang on tight!" she shouted. All of them held on to the boat. Rita pushed the button, skis came out of both sides of the boat, and big fans popped out from behind. Then the boat goes on hyper speed. Luckily, the Dodger's speed was fast enough to escape the strong currents, everyone still held on the boat as it continues to move fast and went the other pathway. When they were far from the current, not for long, the boat started to slow down, and everyone jumped for joy.

"Yeah! We made it!" shouted Sid as he gave Roddy and Duchess a bear hug.

"I'm starting to feel nauseous" said Duchess sarcastically

"Come on Rita, there's room for one more" said Roddy. But Rita didn't say a word, she was still steering the wheel. "Rita?" he called her again, but she didn't respond. Starting to get serious, Sid lets them go and backed away. "Rita it wasn't my fault" said Roddy "it was the wheel and my hands were suddenly stuck to it and--" Roddy suddenly stopped, realized that eventhough he has an excuse, he still didn't follow Rita's order not to steer the boat. Ignoring every word he gave to her, she gave him the cold shoulder. "Rita, I'm so sorry. I know you'll find it hard to forgive me. I was a fool" said Roddy, but Rita still didn't respond. Defeated, Roddy went behind the deck and sat down quietly on the sponge. He buried his face on his hands to hide his regretful face and sighed.

"I must have missed a lot, what happened to them anyway?" Sid asked Duchess

"Nothing important" said Duchess and smirked

The boat continued to move with the waters, but no one said a single word during the whole trip.

* * *

_I'm sensing errors in my story... If you find one please let me know by leaving me a review. Yes, please do that, it brightens up my day! Thankies!_


	10. Through the Tunnel

_Yes, yes, I know all of you want to kill Duchess (badly) because of the last chapter. I'm not telling you what's next 'cause I don't wanna be a spoiler. You have to read this chapter instead. :-3_

_Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Through the Tunnel**

In the floodgate control tower...

"They did what? You idiots!" raged Fromage and split the desk in two by slamming it with his hand. Spike and Whitey were terrified by his intimidating tone and actions. They wanted to flee from him, but it will only make him more angry. "I only ask you to steal a little trinket, is that too much to ask? Well, is it?" Fromage's rage builds up, the both quivered as if Fromage was about to eat them. He was interrupted by Thimblenose Ted who just entered room.

"Excuse me" said Thimblenose Ted

"What do you want? Can't you see we're in a middle of a conversation here?" shouted Fromage

"Sorry. I just got a word that they went through the Hyde Park rapids" immune to the French rat's intimidation, he said it calmly and straight.

"Hyde Park? But it's impossible to pass through the rapids" said Spike

"But they did" said Thimblenose Ted

"They did, huh?" Fromage was deep in thought and a grin appeared on his face. "My friends" called Fromage and goes between Spike and Whitey to put his arms around their shoulders. "I guess I underestimated our target. I have a plan, but for now" he lets them go and opened his bag of jewels "My little babies need their polish, yes you do, oh yes you do" he began talking to his jewellery as if they are his children.

"Speaking of babies, we have to take care of the boss's" muttered Whitey to Spike

"Do we have to?" complained Spike, then he glanced at Fromage cuddling his prized possessions, which made Spike felt uneasy. "Just back away Whitey, really slowly" said Spike cautiously and the both went out of the room.

**----------------------------**

In the Jammy Dodger II, the sewer waters are quiet now that it's far from the rapids and they almost reached their destination point, Roddy's house in Kensington. But the crew of the boat were silent as the quiet sewer waters. Until a certain rat's stomach grumbled broke the silence.

"My tummy says it's lunch time" said Sid

"Ugh, how long is this going take?" complained Duchess "I hate staying down here in this stinky place" Getting the idea of having bad odour, Sid sniffed both of his armpits and shrugged.

"It's not me" said Sid. Duchess rolled her eyes.

"It won't be long" said Rita "we just have to pass through that tunnel"

"You mean that dark, damp tunnel up ahead of us?" asked Duchess

"Yup" nodded Rita

"You've got to be kidding me. Are we seriously going through there?"

"Do you see any other way?" asked Rita. Duchess was clearly scared of the dark, but she doesn't want to show her fear to anyone. So she has to think of an excuse.

"I suddenly feel peckish" said Duchess "where do you keep the food?"

"Below the deck" said Sid "Oi Rita, I hope you don't mind us getting some grub"

"I don't mind" said Rita, both Duchess and Sid went down the engine room to eat. Roddy and Rita were both left alone. He sat down quietly from behind, and thinks of a way for Rita to forgive him. Now that both of them are alone, it might be his chance to end the fight between them.

"Hey Rita, have you heard the fly joke yet?" said Roddy cheerfully, but Rita didn't reply "No? Okay I'll tell you. Why did the kid blow up the house?" he waited for her to answer, but she didn't "because he wanted to see a housefly! Get it? House, fly" but she didn't laugh, not even a chuckle. Even the slugs on the wall didn't laugh. "I guess you've heard it before" it was awkward for him, but he continued to speak "Rita, I just don't want you to stay angry at me. I know I've said this before, so I'll say it again. I'm sorry, please forgive me" Roddy sat down and turned his back staring at the water behind the boat, hoping his friend will talk to him again.

As for Rita, the more she ignored him, the more it hurts inside. She couldn't help thinking if it was the right thing to do. Her conscience told her to forgive him, but she was too stubborn. Then a slug, riding on a lily pad beside the boat, began to hum and the other slugs nearby began to sing. (Song by Bryan Adams "Please Forgive Me")

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me..._

The song convinced Rita to forgive him. The slugs stopped singing as she pulled the brake and slows down the boat. She walked up behind the deck and stood in front of him. Roddy heard her footsteps and raised his head to her.

"Rita, I--"

"I know what you're going to say so there's no need for you to say it" said Rita intercepting his sentence "and the answer is yes" He was a bit confused at first, but she finally talked to him. Still, he wasn't sure if the fight has stopped.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" asked Roddy

"Just promise me you won't do it again" she said

"Promise" he said. Rita smiled and brought out her hand as a sign of truce. Roddy did the same thing and shook hands, he felt good now that he's free from his guilt. Then Rita pulled him out from his seat and led him towards the steering wheel.

"First-mate, today is your lucky day" said Rita giving out a captain's tone "You are now ready to steer the Jammy Dodger mark two"

"You really mean it? I get to steer the boat?" said Roddy who was surprised and amazed at the same time "Who are you and what have you done to the captain?" teased Roddy

"Hurry before I change my mind" Rita teased back. Roddy was very excited about this. When his hands touched the wheel, he felt his adrenaline rushing into his body and wore a grin on his face. "Now your first mission is to go through that tunnel, are you ready Rod?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said as he started the boat and steered the boat carefully. Rita was surprised he was actually doing well. He owned a car back at his old home, so it won't be a problem for him. It suddenly grew dark when they were near the tunnel, and Roddy was nervous about this. "It's getting dark, I hope I can avoid the boat from crashing" he said

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you out" said Rita as she rested her hand on the wheel, but she felt Roddy's hand and quickly returned it. "Oh sorry" she slightly blushed

"That's okay" Roddy was blushing, too. The two faced each other and saw their cheek turned red. The both sweetly smiled. They can't describe the feeling when they touched each other's hand. But it was the same feeling when they were alone having dinner last night, only stronger. Roddy goes back concentrating on steering and the boat went in the dark tunnel. The slugs, who were riding on a lily pad, followed them from behind and started to sing. (Song by Ben E. King "Stand by me")

_When the night, has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon, is the only light we'll see_

Then a group of fireflies happened to passed by them. The group was forming a round formation, almost like a moon. It was beautiful to look at, but Roddy was startled when one of the fireflies played with him and goes back to the group.

_No I won't, be afraid_

_No I won't, be afraid_

_Just as long, as you stand_

_Stand by me_

His startling made him stumble but Rita caught him by his shoulders. She chuckled when she caught him, while Roddy sheepishly smiled. He went back up to his feet and steered the boat.

_So darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

The song the slugs sang made Rita a little drowsy. She leaned at her left side without knowing she leaned on Roddy. He tilted his head and found her closer to him. Rita glanced at him then realized she was leaning on him and she immediately got up. The both blushed by embarrassment and turned away from each other, avoiding eye contact.

_If the sky, that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_For the mountains, should crumble to the sea_

Unexpectedly, a brick above the tunnel fell down in front of the boat and gave a big splash on the water. The both were wet.

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't, shed a tear_

_Just as long, as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Rita brought out two towels, one was for her and she playfully place the other towel on Roddy's head. He dried off his hair with a towel, but when he took the towel off his hair was messed up. Rita cracked up laughing and Roddy quickly tidied it up and continued steering.

_And darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

The sewer grew brighter now that they are almost out of the tunnel. Roddy was relieved that he didn't damaged the boat and it made Rita happy.

"Well done, that was excellent" praised Rita

"Thank you" said Roddy "For everything Rita" he smiled at her and Rita smiled back. Soon they caught each other's eyes and gazed longingly. Roddy couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Rita's bright emerald eyes were. Rita couldn't resist his charming smile, let alone his gorgeous brown eyes. As they continued to gaze at each other, a slight force attracted them, moving closer without knowing that their lips almost met. The moment was interrupted by the slamming of an open hatch.

"Oi Rita, where do you keep the napkins? And I save some food for...you...and...Rodders" said Sid faintly and his were opened when he saw the both close together. "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, not at all. Napkins you say?" Rita panicked and backed away from Roddy "They're in here somewhere, Roddy could you help me find them?" she searched for the napkins while Roddy looked behind the deck. Sid on the other hand was suspicious at the both. He went to Roddy with a quizzical look. "What's going on between you and Rita?" asked Sid

"She's not my girlfriend" blurted Roddy

"I never said that"

"Right, awkward" said Roddy and sheepishly smiled

"Found it" yelled Rita and tossed it to Sid

"Gotcha" he caught it and gave the plate of crumbs and nuts to Roddy. "Don't worry mate, your secret's safe with me" whispered Sid while giving him a pat in the back and went back below the deck.

"Oi Duchess great news" said Sid jumping out the ladder

"You found the napkins?" asked Duchess while drinking a hot tea

"That, and they finally stop fighting" he said and Duchess spat out her drink

"What?" snapped Duchess and climbed up the stairs above the deck. She slightly opened the hatch and took a peeked. She saw the both having a friendly chat while eating and it made her upset. "This is not what I have in mind" she muttered angrily

* * *

_Don't you just love the slugs? I can't help it, they're too cute! I have to put them somewhere in the story, right? I need reviews people! Pretty please? _

_Special thanks to Bryan Adams & Ben E. King for their lovely song. Why I choose them you ask? 'You can't beat the classics'. Give them (and the slugs) a round of applause!_


	11. Friendly Fiend

_Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for. But don't get too excited, okay? _

_Flushed Away owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_

_Aardman, please make a sequel. PLEASE!!! I'm begging you!!!_

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Friendly Fiend**

"Just stop right--there" Rita called out to signal her first-mate to pull the brakes and the engine of the boat stopped.

"Did I do alright?" asked Roddy

"The gap is a little too far from the platform but I'd give it a thumbs up" said Rita as she gave him a pat on the back. The both gazed at the manhole above them for a while, Rita started to blurt out a question.

"Roddy" he tilted his head when she called his name "Is there a time that you miss your old home?"

"Now that you mention it, I do miss Tabitha, Sarge, and my red car--" he grinned when he thought about those things, which made Rita a little disappointed "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, I was just curious" Rita quickly turned her frown into a grin. Then Duchess went between them and wrapped her arms around them.

"Well isn't this nice" said Duchess "You two are finally talking again, I'm happy for the both of you" her hug grew tighter which made the both felt uneasy. "So, how are we going to get up there?"

"I'm glad you ask" Rita smirked "could stand over there for me?" Duchess followed what she said and stands on the center of the deck.

"Now what?" asked Duchess. Rita moved the lever beside her and activated the mechanical hand. The hand grabbed Duchess and it threw her above the air that made her scream in fear. When she was at her highest limit, she reached the highest handle of the ladder and grabbed it. She held on it tightly and panted due to the after shock. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yelled.

"Yeehaw!" shouted Sid as he sprang up in the air and grabbed the handle just below Duchess "Let's do that again!" he said eagerly.

"Aaah!" Roddy did the same thing and grabbed the handle beside Sid.

"Here I go!" Rita was also thrown above by the mechanical hand. She did a double somersault in the air before she grabbed the handle next to Duchess.

"Show off" muttered Duchess. Rita went up first. She went out through a hole of the manhole, and then the rest followed. When they set their feet on the Kensington streets, Roddy immediately recognized his old home right in front of them.

"I wonder if Tabitha and her parents are in there" said Roddy

"I think Nicole and the others went somewhere" said Duchess

"Yeah" said Sid "They all went out to their grandma's this morning and they'll be back tonight" then a crashing sound of a broken glass can be heard from inside.

"What was that?" asked Rita. Roddy went closer to the house and investigated from afar. He then saw a figure behind the curtains in the window.

"There's a robber in the house" said Roddy

"That devil! If he steals my food bowl he's a dead man!" said Duchess and all of them went towards the house.

"Wait, there's something I've got to tell you" yelled Sid who ran behind them, but they didn't hear him when they went in the cat door. They continued running but then Roddy realized something and made him stop.

"Wait a minute" said Roddy. Rita and Duchess stopped from behind.

"What is it darling?" asked Duchess

"Since when did the door have a cat door?" then a meow can be heard from the other room and the three were stunned by fear for they know that frightening sound. Then Sid arrived last in the house and went to the group.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you that there's a--"

"CAT!" the trio screamed as the feline entered the room and spotted the rats.

"That's right" said Sid "And I have to--"

"RUN!" they all ran and hide under the sofa, except for Sid who stood in place.

"Run Sid! RUN!" yelled Roddy. Sid ran away from the cat but it was too fast and it pounced on him. They all gasped when he was caught by the paw and couldn't move.

"10, 9, 8, 7--" the cat made a countdown and its head slowly got closer to the struggling rat.

"We've got to do something" said Roddy in a panicking tone

"But how?" asked Duchess

"With these" Rita found a pair of scissors beside her. They pointed the sharp end and aimed it at the cat.

"6, 5, 4--"

"Charge!" they all carried the scissor and charged towards it. The more they got closer to the cat, it's head got closer and slowly opened his mouth to Sid as if it was about to eat him.

"3, 2, 1" the cat's grin grew wider, then he raised his paw in the air triumphantly "I win!" yelled the cat.

"You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over" Sid yelled back. It surprised the trio and stopped where the scissor almost hit the cat. "Whoa there you little critters, it's dangerous to run with a scissor" he took the scissor from them and puts it aside "You might loose your little heads" he added

"This is insane!" Roddy blurted out when he knew Sid and the cat are friends

"It's too late for him" laughed Sid then the cat laughed with him

"And who are your little friends?" asked the cat "Don't be shy, I won't bite" he added. Duchess introduced herself first.

"Mary Duchess St. James" she said

"St. James, eh? Then we must be cousins" he said

"Distant cousins" stated Duchess

"Rita Malone"

"Charmed" the cat and Rita shook hands "And this gentleman?"  
"Roderick St. James. And who might you be?" asked Roddy

"Bubbles of Buckinghamshire St. James. Call me Bob for short" he said then turned to Sid "I've been looking for you everywhere Sid, where were you?" he snapped

"That solves the robbery case" Sid whispered to Roddy then turned to Bob "I went with Duchess to the sewers to--"

"Find poor and lost Roddy darling" said Duchess intercepting Sid's sentence "So now that we found him, everything will be back to the way it was before. So now Sid and Clarisse--"

"It's Rita" stated Rita

"Whatever, you are now going back to where you belong. In the sewers" she said as she pushed them towards the front door.

"Hey wait" said Sid "I'm not going back down there. I like it here"

"I just had enough of you Duchess, besides I'm going back" Roddy snapped and grabbed Rita's arm. He went towards the door but Rita pulled him back.

"You're going back with me? I don't understand" she said

"I thought Duchess told you about it" he said. Then the both glared at Duchess, realizing that she lied to the both. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked

"Trust me, this is the best way" said Duchess to Roddy "I made a deal with Vicky--"

"Rita" stated Rita

"To bring the both of us back up here and never go back" she said

"Rita, is this true?" he asked Rita, who was deep in thought.

"You know what, this whole thing is stupid" said Rita "the deal's off princess" then the both started to argue.

"What ever happened to _Malones never go back on our word?_" said Duchess, but Rita didn't say anything about it. "I knew it. You sewer rats are all the same never keeping any promises"

"Well you pompous pet mice are all the same" said Rita "selfish, self-centered, whingy, untrustworthy, and more importantly, stupid rodents" she yelled and the whole room was quiet after.

"All pet mice you say?" asked Duchess with a smirk on her face. When Rita turned to Roddy, she realized not only she insulted Duchess, but him, too. Roddy became upset after the girls' argument.

"Roddy, I didn't mean that-- I mean, it was--" Rita tries to apologize to Roddy, but he turned away from her.

"I've heard enough" he said in a faint voice and walked out of the living room and went towards his owner's room. Duchess gave Rita another smirked and followed Roddy from behind.

"It's best if you give him time" suggested Bob feeling pity for her "Are you gonna be alright Rita?" Rita nodded and went out the cat door. Sid was still standing, not knowing if he should stay or go. "You should go to make sure she's alright" said Bob

"She's a tough girl, she'll be alright" said Sid

"Go or I'll have second thoughts about not eating you" he said with a warning tone

"I'm going, I'm going" Sid ran out the cat door and followed Rita back to the sewers.

* * *

_FYI, Duchess is Roddy's cousin (very distant cousin with the same family name), so don't get any ideas that Duchess and Roddy are married, okay? Bring in the reviews!_


	12. Ambushed

_Here you go! I give you chapter 12. Well don't just sit there, read! _

_Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Ambushed**

Night time arrived in London, Tabitha, her cousin Nicole and their parents arrived home. When all of the lights were out, the family were fast asleep except Roddy, who was wide awake, sitting on his bed and was deep in thought. Then a creaking sound was made by a slightly opened door, and without a glance Roddy knew someone was coming to him.

"Bob, I know you're trying to cheer me up but please no more fish" said Roddy

"Roddy, it's me" when he heard the unexpected voice, he quickly turned to the door and found Rita entering the room.

"Oh, come in" said Roddy in a gloomy tone. Rita climbed up the table and went in the cage.

"I came to see if you're alright and I'm sorry about before" said Rita "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"I know" said Roddy "and I shouldn't have overreact because of that" Rita looked around Roddy's cage, then she saw a little girl sleeping soundly on her bed.

"This must be Tabitha" said Rita

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl once you get to know her" said Roddy

"She must have taken good care of you"

"Yeah"

"I'm going back to the Dodger, are you coming?"

"It's been a long time I haven't slept here. I'll stay here for the night, I hope you understand"

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight and thank you Roddy" after the both exchanged smiles, Rita left the room and went down the manhole outside the house. When she climbed down half-way to the boat, Sid controlled the mechanical hand and used it to bring her down to the deck.

"Did it all work out?" asked Sid

"Yeah" said Rita

"That's great, but where's Roddy?"

"He's staying there for the night so he'll be here tomorrow"

"I'm glad it all work out. You know Roddy never hated you"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious why you two always fight. You know what they say: 'The more you hate, the more you lo--" Sid paused when he realized that he was about to give Rita a clue that Roddy likes her. Sid changed the subject. "Oh, look at the time. I better get to bed now, g'night Rita" Sid panicked as he went below the deck.

"Goodnight Sid" then Rita was alone. She took out a pillow and a blanket and puts them on a sponge for her to sleep. She lay down and closed her eyes, but she wasn't sleepy. Few hours have passed and Rita was still wide awake. She sat up and when she lowered her head down, her attention was caught by the locket she wore. She never had a chance to open it until now. As she opened the locket, a piece of paper was found. She unfolded the paper and reads it.

_Rita,_

_I want you to know that everytime I step in to your house with your loving family in it, that welcoming feeling came into my life, and I realize I was thinking of you. What I'm trying to say is...thank you for everything. You're the greatest. And I hope this necklace will remind you of me, because I'm always by your side no matter what._

_Roddy_

"He can be too sweet sometimes" she smiled and puts the paper in her pocket. She lay down and soon she was fast asleep, leaving a smile on her face.

Morning came in London, Rita started to woke up by a distress call.

"Help! Someone help!" Rita jumped out from bed and went out the boat. She ran to the next corner and found a tall French rat being attacked by the Toad's henchrats.

"Please don't hurt me, have mercy" begged the French rat

"Tell me where the booty is and we'll beat you up like a scrambled egg" said Spike

"Uh Spike, don't you mean 'or'?" Whitey interrupted

"Ugh, tell me where the booty is or we'll beat you up like a scrambled egg"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said the French rat

"Alright, you ask for it" said Spike about to punch him but he stopped when Rita showed up.

"Hey! Let him go!" yelled Rita

"It's Rita!" said Whitey

"Retreat lads! Retreat!" yelled Spike and all of the henchrats went in to their submarine and submerge from the water.

"That was easy" said Rita and approached the tall rat "Are you alright?"

"Thank you mademoiselle, thank you" said the French rat as he kissed her hand as a sign of appreciation.

"It's no problem at all" said Rita as she secretly wipes her hand at the back of her shirt.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Fromage"

"A pleasure to meet you, well I better be going"

"Oh not yet my little flower, Fromage always pays his debt" he took out a cheese from his bag and gave it to Rita.

"Sorry, but I couldn't"

"Oh come, come now, it's the least I can do after you rescue me from those horrible thieves"

"If you insist, in fact, I'm a little hungry" said Rita and ate the cheese. "This isn't half bad, what kind of cheese is this?"

"It's to die for" said Fromage with an evil grin. Not for long, Rita fell on the ground and was unconscious. He approached to her and took the necklace around her neck. "You're mine now beautiful" he said triumphantly. Then the submarine emerged from the water and came out the henchrats. "That was good acting boys, very good indeed" he said to them.

On the Jammy Dodger II, Sid went out from the hatch and looked for Rita but he couldn't find her anywhere on the boat. Then he heard voices nearby. He went out of the boat and stuck his head out at the corner of the wall and there he found the henchrats and Rita lying unconscious.

"Is she dead?" asked Spike

"Not yet, she will wake up sooner or later" said Fromage "but the poison that I gave her will slowly weakens her body and soon she'll be dead as a doornail" they all laughed menacingly. "And you just wait until the big finale when I bring out the big cheese in the city, they will soon be swimming with the fish. Your amphibian boss may be a fruitcake, but I love his evil plan" they all laughed menacingly but Fat Barry interrupted them.

"But what if one of us accidentally ate the cheese" said Fat Barry

"Barry, you ate the cheese, didn't you?" asked Spike

"A little, I couldn't resist"

"Don't worry my fat friend, drink this antidote and you'll be better in a flash" Fromage gave the vial of antidote to Fat Barry and drank it.

"What should we do with her?" asked Whitey

"I'd say throw her in the rapids!" said Spike

"Very tempting, but it would be better if we bring her along to perish with the others" said Fromage. Whitey carried the unconscious rat and all of them went back to the submarine, heading back to Ratropolis.

"I've got to tell Rodders" Sid rushed to the ladder and climbed out from the manhole. He ran towards the house but a stray cat blocked his way.

"Oi look lads, breakfast has come to us" the cat called out his friends and three more cats appeared. Sid ran away from them, but the cats are chasing after him. He dodged at every pounce the cats made but he made a mistake when he took a left turn that leads to an alley.

"Dead end?" Sid was surprised, he turned back to escape but it was too late. The cats blocked the way and Sid couldn't find a way to escape.

"So lads, which would you like?"

"I'll go for the head"

"I'll take the tail"

"No fair, you ate a tail yesterday"

"That was a squirrel, do you know how much hairball I coughed that time?"

"Hunt now, complain later"

As the cats went closer to the terrified rat, Sid bumped into a trash can and came out another cat.

"Oi, what's going on here?" said the cat

"Oi Bob, you're just in time for breakfast" said the stray cat

"Wait a minute lads, he's with me" Bob went out of the trash can and went in front of his rat friend.

"Bob?" Sid was lucky to found his friend

"Go on lads, find something else to eat" said Bob and the stray cats left them. "Sid, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"No time Bob" said Sid as he climbed up on the cat "We've got to go back to the house and warn Roddy. Rita is in danger"

"Danger? I'm on it!" exclaimed Bob as he rushed back to the house.


	13. What's Green and Scary?

_I am so sorry for the long wait folks. Oh well, better late than never I always say..._

_Flushed Away owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c) Aardman_

**

* * *

Chapter 13: What's green and scary?**

The human mother took her purse from the table and the father puts on his coat, he then called both of his daughter and niece through the hallway.

"Tabitha! Nicole! It's time to go!"

"Just a minute dad" Tabitha said as she took a box of rat food and poured it on Roddy's food bowl "I'm glad you got thinner Roddy. I'm beginning to worry that you'll be fat forever. We'll be back tonight so take care now" she said and closed the cage "I wonder where Bubbles went off to this time" Tabitha muttered while carrying a bowl of cat food with her, but since she can't find her cat anywhere she puts the bowl down the floor. She then went to the guest room to call her cousin "Nicole, are you done yet?"

"Almost" said Nicole after feeding her pet mouse "Bye Duchess, be good now" she said and went with her cousin out the front door. As soon as the car left the house, Roddy changed into his casual clothes and went out of his cage. When he left the room, a call caught his attention.

"Good morning darling!" yelled Duchess "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, Rita's waiting for me there so I'm off then" said Roddy and Duchess snickered.

"Oh, perish the thought!" she said "Why do you want to go back? You have everything you need right here"

"You're always treating me like this and I can't take it anymore Duchess, I'm leaving!" he said as he marched to the door but Duchess blocked his way.

"Over my dead body" she said but then Bob ran through the cat door and crashed on her, and when he immediately stopped, Sid flew and landed on Roddy.

"Sid get off me!" Roddy pushed his fat friend and the both got up "Where's Rita?"

"She's in big trouble Roddy, big, big trouble" Sid said in a panicking tone "And I need to work on my landing, my bum hurts"

"How big?"

"My butt?" said Sid looking confused.

"No! I meant Rita"

"It's those rats from before, they poisoned her with some cheese and kidnapped her. But that doesn't stop there, they said something about the cheese, and the city, and the big finale, and sleeping with the fish and-and-and-and-and-and--" Sid was panicking but Roddy snapped him out.

"I've got to stop them" said Roddy as he ran and Bob saluted him on his way out the cat door.

"Run Roddy! Run like their lives depend on you!" shouted Sid

"Get off me" a faint voice was heard and it came from under Bob. The cat didn't know that he sat on Duchess, then he immediately released her.

"Sorry young lady" Bob apologized

"Where's Roddy?" she asked

"He went back to the sewers to save Rita" said Bob. After hearing that, Duchess looked angry and her rage started to build up.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. Sid panicked and quickly hid behind the cat because of her reaction but Bob was confused "Was it something I said?"

------------------------------------

In the floodgate control tower, the unconscious Rita was lying down in the corner of the room. Moments later she began to gain consciousness but her vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes, she then heard a conversation nearby. And they were her least favorite people to be with right now.

"Is everything ready?" he said with a French accent

"Not yet. We just have to wait for my cousin and we can commence my evil plan to get rid of those wretched vermins" then the familiar deep voice was laughing manically

"Oh _mon dieu_"

Rita moaned when she tries to get up, but she couldn't because of the pain around her body. Then the henchrats noticed she was awake.

"Oi boss, she's awake!" yelled Spike. The Toad walked towards the weak rat.

"It looks like our sleeping beauty just woke up" he said

"You--" Rita wanted to mock him but instead she moaned and the intense pain in her stomach made her roll into a ball.

"Ah, music to my ears. I'll be hearing more of that when every rat takes a bite out of that cheese just like the one you carelessly ate" he grinned evily. Every word that he threw at Rita made her grit her teeth and fist, and got the urge to punch him, but she was too weak. "So now I have to wait for my no good, tardy--"

"_Bonjour_" said Le Frog who was behind the Toad and it made him squeal like a girl

"Now that's music to my ears" Rita scoffed and smiled weakly

"Le Frog _mon ami_!" yelled Fromage

"Fromage _mon camarade_!" shouted Le Frog. The both were about to hug but the Toad got between them.

"Did you bring it?" the Toad asked Le Frog

"What a way to ruin the moment cousin" said Le Frog in an irritated tone "Of course I bring it, it's on the boat"

"Perfect!" he said "Fromage--"

"I'm way ahead of you" said Fromage holding the poison in his hand "I'll put it as soon as I get there"

"It will soon be the dusk for those ignorant cheese-eaters, and the dawn of a new era shall soon rise to us amphibians! Oh, I'm so excited I'm getting goose bumps on my goose bumps" said the Toad and he cackled all the way out the door.

"What a 'fruitcake'" said Fromage

"Yes but he's my 'fruitcake'" said Le Frog "Let's end this quickly so me and my men can have breakfast"

Soon the room was empty and Rita was left alone in the corner, helpless. She had to stop them but everytime she tries to get up, her pain brought her down. She had done it several times, ignoring the pain, but her strength slowly disappears.

In the city below, the crowd gathered at the Picadilly square. They all awed at the boat carrying a wheel of cheese that went towards them. As the boat arrived, Fromage came out with a microphone and introduced them the cheese they've all been waiting for.

"My fellow British friends..."

Fromage's voice could be heard by everyone, especially in the tower. When Rita heard the announcement, she lost all hope in herself as the pain grew worse by the minute. Right now she could only count on Roddy to foil the Toad's plan, if he knew his plan. But her instinct told her that he's coming, and it gave her a little encouragement.

"So who wants to take the first slice?" shouted Fromage then he spotted a little rat in front of the crowd who happens to be one of Rita's brother, Jojo "How about you little boy?" he gave the slice of cheese to him. He almost ate it but he stopped when he heard a familiar horn sound approaching.

"They're back" said Jojo. They all turn their attention on the Jammy Dodger II fast approaching as if it won't stop at anything. Officer Collin warn the boat to stop with his whistle, but it didn't work. The crowd gasped when the Dodger crashed on the boat.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Fromage. And out the Dodger was Roddy.

"Lad, what have you done?" said Mr. Malone

"Are we having a Tom Jones concert?" yelled Granny "I love you Tom!"

"Everyone this is all a part of the Toad's trap" said Roddy "the cheese that he gave you is poisoned" Everyone gasped and Jojo dropped his cheese on the ground.

"You are one loony rat my friend" Fromage snickered "and you are going to pay for crashing my boat"

"In that case" Roddy took a piece of cheese and gave it to him "I hope you don't mind eating the first piece"

"No, I couldn't"

"Please we insist" said Officer Collin. As soon as Fromage took the cheese, he secretly pour a little amount of antidote from his sleeve and ate the cheese. Everyone started to observe him and moments later nothing happend. Roddy was wrong.

"Mmm, delicious! Sorry to disappoint you my friend" Fromage said to Roddy "You must have mistaken me for someone else" Roddy have nothing to say after he witness the French rat's innocence. Then he noticed a white gold chain sticking out of Fromage's back pocket when he turned his back. He snatch it without hesitation because he knew it was Rita's. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Where did you get this?" asked Roddy

"It's none of your business, now give that back"

"Wait! That's Rita's necklace, isn't it?" said Mrs. Malone. Roddy nodded.

"This is ridiculous" said Fromage "Why would I steal her necklace?"

"I never said you stole it" said Roddy. Fromage was caught red-handed. He didn't have anything to say to cover the Toad's plan. "Where's Rita?" said Roddy scowling at him. Fromage slowly back away to the boat where the Toad is hiding under the covers.

"_Mon ami_, he's on to us" he whispered

"Then let us commence plan B" said the Toad and bursted out from the covers "Le Frog!" he shouted

"Henchfrogs attack!" yelled Le Frog who was disguised in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly hundreds of frogs popped out from their hiding spots and it caught the rats off guard. Even the Toad's henchrats have joined the frogs. Seeing the crowd have no other way to escape, the Toad felt victorious.

"There's nowhere for you to run. You shall all perish!"


	14. Just the Beginning

Alright! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! First of all, I apologize for submitting it so late but I hope after you read this last chapter it's worth the wait...So READ! Read like your lives depend on it!! X-D

Flushed Away is owned by (c)Dreamworks & (c)Aardman

* * *

**Chapter 14: Just the Beginning**

There was no escape. No place to hide. The frogs surrounded the terrified rats preparing to attack them. The amphibians moved closer, while the rodents just froze in fear putting an idea on their heads that they should give in and face the end. Roddy on the other hand didn't. He looked at the crowd feeling the need to give them confidence to fight back.

"Everyone listen" Roddy called their attention "We shouldn't give up and let the Toad win. Let's fight back!" he was sure that his speech was convincing but it wasn't what he thought it would be. All the rats panicked and screamed. But they stopped when their ears were irritated by a loud screeching sound. It was Pegleg, a pirate-like rat with a hook as his hand and a pegleg as his foot, who made that sound by scratching his metal hook against the glass window.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking Milicent's word and fight to the end" he said, "Who's with me?"

"Constable Collin reporting for duty!" yelled Officer Collin

"We're with you lad" shouted Mr. Malone and the rest of the Malone family were willing to join him.

"Don't forget us!" shouted Tex in a Texas accent and jumped up and down to call the crowd's attention "Finally some action!" he added.

"Don't forget to smile Honey" said Edna, Tex's wife carrying a digital camera. Soon the crowd changed their minds.

Roddy was happy to see that little by little each of them decided to join the fight and take back their city. When they are all ready, Mr. Malone gave out the word to start.

"Charge!" he shouted then they all ran towards the enemies. The frogs did the same. As they fight, the frogs used their kung-fu fighting moves, while the rats used their resourcefulness. Some of them dodged the attacks and fought back. The Toad's henchrats were helping the frogs but the slugs that were on the rat's side managed to distract them. As the battle continues, Roddy saw Fromage and the Toad got on the boat. He thought if he went with them he might find his friend Rita. Just when the boat was about to leave, Roddy snuck in and hid under the covers at the back of the deck. The boat left and moments later they arrived at the floodgate control tower. The Toad went in the tower first but Fromage stayed behind when he heard someone ran while dragging his feet and hid behind the crates. He suspected it was Roddy who was following them.

"You can stop hiding _mon ami_ I know you're in there" said Fromage then Roddy came out from behind the crates.

"Where's Rita?" asked Roddy in an almost angry tone.

"Why should I?" sneered Fromage. Roddy was furious. He rushed towards him and pinned him against the brick wall.

"Where is she?" Roddy asked him again only louder and sounded angrier as if he was threatening him. Fromage could see the wild fire of anger in Roddy's eyes, but he was calm and poised even though he was threatened.

"Forget about her, she's dead anyway" That was the straw. Roddy grew furious and punched him on the eye. Fromage too was furious when he was punched. His eyes were cold as ice, showing no emotion but anger. "You're going to regret for that" Fromage gave out a harsh punch that made Roddy fell on the ground. The two were fighting on the ground. They rolled trying to get the upper hand and scratched each other on the face. The fight was about to end when Fromage threw Roddy against the wall. Roddy was badly hurt. He tried to get up but the French rat kicked him on the stomach and fell back down the ground in pain. Fromage was holding a piece of shard that he picked up a while ago. He raised it above his head about to stab him in the heart. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough" But he stopped. Someone hit him on the head using a baseball bat! He dropped the shard from his hand and fainted. Roddy's pain has settled down and when he looked up he saw a familiar female rat holding the wooden bat.

"Duchess?" Roddy couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head but it was her "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you out of trouble of course" said Duchess "And don't get any ideas of me saving your sewer friend, I still hate her"

Then something caught Roddy's attention poking out on the sleeve of Fromage. He took a closer look and took a vial. Then he recalled the trick Fromage used that he wasn't poisoned when he ate the cheese.

"This must be the antidote" Roddy was happy that he found the cure, but he frowned when he knew it was now useless. "But it's too late" he muttered. Then a paper ball fell down from above and landed on Duchess' head.

"Hey! Do these people ever heard of trash cans?" she was about to throw it in the water but when Roddy glanced at it, he immediately recognized the paper.

"Wait Duchess" Roddy grabbed her arm and took the paper ball. He opened it and it was his letter that he gave to Rita. "Rita, she's still alive" he almost jumped for joy but there's no time. He has to move quickly if he's going to save her.

"Great" Duchess was being sarcastic at first but she has no choice but to help him. That's the reason she came back after all. "Go, I'm right behind you" the both ran to the entrance of the tower but the fainted rat quickly gained consciousness and blocked Duchess' way.

"You think I'll go down that easily?--Think again" said Fromage

"Bring it on French fries" mocked Duchess "there's more where that came from"

Roddy ran up the stairs to look for Rita. Since the paper ball fell down from above, he suspected that it came from the upper floor with an open window. He searched at every floor but no sign of her, but when he reached the highest floor he found an open window and below it was Rita lying on the ground.

"Rita" he yelled as he ran towards her. Rita opened her eyes when her name was called and it wasn't a very good sign for her when Roddy ran to her. Even though she was weak, she used her little strength just to warn him.

"Roddy, it's a trap!" she shouted. Then a long, elastic tongue shot out the dark corner and bind Roddy's neck. It made him choke and could hardly breathe. The source of the tongue came out from the shadows and broke out an evil laugh. The Toad grabbed Roddy's neck with his hand and returned his tongue back in his mouth.

"You two have been a thorn on my side ever since the World Cup, but I'm finally going to get rid of you for good" said the Toad bringing Roddy to the open window. Rita tried to stop him by grabbing the amphibian's legs, but he kicked her aside. "So rat, any last words?" he asked. Roddy was struggling to broke free, but the Toad's grip was too strong "No?--Goodbye" he threw him out the window but didn't bother to look down and then he cackled now that he was victorious. Rita shuddered and tears flow through her face when she no longer heard her friend's voice, only the cackling of the evil Toad. He took out a mini radio to help him communicate with his cousin. "How are things doing there Le Frog?" he asked

"It's a disaster! We have to retreat!" said Le Frog

"What?! But that's impossible, they're just rats"

"That we underestimate. They almost took out all of my henchfrogs"

"Fine, meet me back at the boat. Let's retreat for now and come back another time" the Toad hanged up and turned to Rita. "You're lucky your city is save for now and these are my last words for you--Goodbye vermin" he left the room and Rita continued crying until she was unconscious, about to die. There was no hope for her. But wait! A hand just grabbed the windowpane. Since the Toad didn't look to see Roddy's falling death, Roddy was lucky to grab a rope that was tied to the window. He got in the room unharmed and rushed to Rita to give her the antidote.

"Rita" Roddy put her head in his lap "Rita it's me, I'm alright" but she didn't reply. She laid still like there was no soul in her but he could still feel a weak pulse in her body. Roddy quickly pulled out the vial from his pocket and let her drank the antidote, but it slipped right through her lips. He didn't give up. His goal in mind was to let Rita drink the antidote, and so he will. Without any other choice Roddy drank the antidote but didn't swallowed it and brought her head closer and their lips met. He pressed his lips against hers and she finally drank the antidote. Now all he can do is wait and hope that she will get better. Moments later, Rita took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Roddy grinned widely and tears of joy almost flow on his face. Rita smiled when she saw his goofy yet charming face. They put their arms around each other and hugged tightly, wishing that time would stop and keep this feeling forever.

Roddy stayed by Rita's side until she was completely cured and it only took a few minutes. The crowd cheered as the two stepped out the tower. They were speechless and they just smiled feeling appreciated.

"Well we certainly been through a lot today" Rita whispered to Roddy "What should we do now?"

"Here's an idea" said Duchess who popped out from behind "Take me back home as a reward for saving your life"

"For what?!" Rita snapped then Roddy spoke for her

"I'm sure Rita would be happy to take you back home as soon as possible, right Rita?" said Roddy. Then Rita had second thoughts.

"Right" Rita said in a pleasant voice "As soon as possible" Duchess turned to Roddy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me darling?" she asked

"Sorry Duchess I'm still staying" said Roddy

"Oh well, there's always next year" Duchess went ahead to the Dodger first.

"Hey Rod I forgot to tell you something" Rita said to Roddy

"What is it?" he asked. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered on his ear.

"Thank you" she said. Roddy smiled embarrassingly and took the necklace from his pocket.

"You read the letter?" asked Roddy

"Yeah and if you're going for romance ask my mum for help" the both chuckled and continued walking until they got in the boat. So they left the city again to take Duchess back to the surface. Nothing happened much during the trip. The city is save and the rats continued on with their normal lives and such. But they never knew while the Toad is hiding in the deepest parts of the sewer, he's plotting another diabolical plan, which is worse—Much worse.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. But the adventure still continues...


End file.
